ECOS DEL PASADO
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Los chicos viajan a China. Ray no participará. Kai molesto. Ahi se encuentran con viejos conocidos de Kai... que provocarán que se derrumbe ¿Sobrevivirá su amistad, Dranzer o su chica? Leed y enteraos. Completa esta parte. Segunda parte en ¿Quien ereS?
1. Chapter 1 La aventura comienza

Advertencia: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen... contra mis deseos...

"**Unos detallitos antes de empezar"**

Hablemos de Naomee Dahiko... Este personaje (que tampoco me pertenece) me agradó en un fic de Lady Kagura o conocida también como RenaissanceLady-K (lo siento chica pero si te quieren buscar no se si te encuentren de otra forma) y aparecía regularmente en sus fic.

Me agradó la química que desarrolló y proseguí con su personaje.

OJO Para todos los que leyeron debo indicarles que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, pero (tan tan tan) el crédito le pertenece a ella y por lo tanto salvo que le corte el cabello o se lo tiña (bromita) se mantendrá igual.

**1. ¿Quién es Naomee Dahiko?**

Eso es algo difícil de describir en pocas palabras sin haber tenido la oportunidad de leer sus fic (conste que no pienso resumirselos) pero sí dar algunos detalles de esta chica.

Una de las beyluchadoras más consistentes y ganadora de varios campeonatos, invicta por tres años, pero se retiró antes de enfrentarse a Tyson por el fallecimiento de su mamá.

Dueña de una poderosa bestia bit de nombre"Pegasus" y miembro de los Texas Riders.

Huerfana de madre.Creció en un rancho ganadero de Texas (EUA), sabe montar, lazar y disparar como buena ranchera. De un valor temerario que hace gala cada vez que puede, tiene fama de ruda, fría y calculadora en las arenas del Blade. Además puede decirse que es intimidante y hasta cortante para aquellas personas que no conoce, no le agradan o las considera rivales.

Casi de la misma edad que Kai, una delgada chica rubia de largo cabello (normalmente recogido en coleta de caballo y con flequillo) que no desmerece en figura, todo lo contrario que logra que hasta Tyson se olvide del postre y con esos sus hermosos ojos celestes logre que un gatito olvide que el rosa es su color y… pone nervioso a un cierto capitán.

**2. ¿Cuál es su relación con Kai y los Bladebreakers –Revolution?**

Se convierte en su novia (según Tyson, gracias a Ozuma) después de una serie de "aventuras" así como parte del grupo de los Bladebreakers. Su influencia y su suave (quien lo diria) presencia han sido determinantes para "relajar" haciendo más accesible a Kai al grupo y de alguna forma disminuir ya cansado trabajo de Ray como mediador entre Tyson y Kai.

**3. ¿Por qué la incluí?**

Me agradó esta chica como pareja de Kai le dio un lado más humano y… mmm ¿tierno? que normalmente no se explora o se hace muy poco.

En fin ya estan avisados… pueden leerlo o sencillamente ignorarlo. Se dice que no debe darse uno mucha fama, pero es un buen fic para quienes les guste algo sencillo/romantico sin llegar a lemon. Obviamente no es Yaoi pero por si las dudas también lo aviso.

¡¡Ah!! Si quieren saber más de Naomee pueden buscar los títulos de "La chica de Kai I" "La chica de Kai II" y "La chica de Kai III 'El cumpleaños de Kai'" de la autora Lady Kagura o RenaissanceLady-K. (Hay otros títulos o fics).

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 1**

"**La aventura comienza… como los problemas"**

—Ahhhhh—suspiró Tyson— ¡Hemos pasado un genial fin de semana! —agregó.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que la hemos pasado bien, en especial nosotros que no te hemos oído discutir con Kai... —murmuró Kenny

— ¡Vamos Jefe! – dijo Ray con buen humor — No creas que es obra de Tyson, sino de Naomee, que ha hecho un buen trabajo con Kai.

—Ya los escuché, —gritó la voz de Tyson, no obstante de estar ocupado sirviéndose por quinta vez unos deliciosos camarones en su extendido almuerzo.

Se encontraban en China,…. ¡Si!!! la patria que vio nacer a Ray… pero no por placer sino para participar en el Torneo China Beyblade-Muralla, torneo que empezaría en mañana. Naomee había acompañado a Kai; ella participaría en el torneo en vez de Ray quien estaba calidad de anfitrión para sus amigos. Daichí se había enfermado de paperas y Hillary había decidido no dejarlo solo. (Bueno… no cuenta que se había peleado con Tyson).

Hay que aclarar que los chicos estaban muy agradecidos con Naomee, sinceramente agradecidos por más de un motivo, la llegada de la chica había "aliviado" la situación con Kai, porque éste había estado imposible (si, más de lo usual). En parte Ray tuvo mucha culpa. Todo comenzó días antes, cuando apareció el señor Dickenson en casa de Tyson anunciando el encuentro en China, donde participarían como equipo, eso sí que tenían que ser cuatro como mínimo y seis como máximo.

Los chicos al enterarse (Naomee se encontraba en Texas), aceptaron emocionados, bueno casi todos, Ray no participó de la alegría de un nuevo reto, pero no se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente. En tanto el señor Dickenson les facilitaba los formularios de inscripción a los chicos y éstos los firmaban, Kai se dio cuenta que Ray no lo hacía… se le quedó viendo de forma particular pero no dijo nada esperando que se explicara. Pero no contaba con la intervención del discreto de grupo que lo hizo notar:

— ¿Y tú por qué no firmas Ray?— dijo Tyson.

— Bueno, este… yo no…— empezó mientras los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos.

Ray se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Tyson y rápidamente fijó la vista en Kai (aunque no lo dijera le tenía mucha consideración), éste le vio fríamente, sin decir una palabra entregó el formulario y sin despedirse de nadie dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Todos, incluido el señor Dickenson quedaron sorprendidos… al final Ray explicó que él no iba a participar con ellos, de hecho con ningún equipo ni aún con los White Tigers. El señor Dickenson les indicó que lamentaba la ausencia del joven chino, que necesitaría confirmar por lo menos cuatro participantes, que necesitarían uno más, por tanto tendría que ingresar Kenny o alguien más, dicho esto se despidió.

Casi de inmediato rodearon a su amigo chino, las preguntas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar, definitivamente necesitarían a alguien más; Kenny no estaba del todo seguro, fue entonces que Ray sugirió a Naomee, eso sí necesitarían localizarla.

— La regaste… no creo que Kai te perdone— dijo Tyson para tranquilizar a Ray— y lo más seguro es que decida no acompañarnos— concluyó, para darle ánimos al resto.

— ¡Tyson! — le regañó Kenny.

—No le hagas caso—dijo Max— ya se le pasará a Kai… es caprichoso pero responsable.

— Sé que seguirá en el equipo… pero tiene razón Tyson… él es rencoroso— dijo Ray, deprimido.

— ¡Bah!, despreocúpate Ray… Tyson siempre le enoja y aún le sigue hablando— declaró con su infaltable optimismo el rubio del grupo.

— ¡Oí eso!!! — dijo Tyson.

En esas circunstancias el viaje a China no fue placentero. Sin decir una palabra Kai fue lo suficientemente claro para establecer que nadie se sentara cerca. Así que, resignados vieron como se sentaba lejos de ellos. Al llegar a su destino la situación no mejoró. Fiel a su palabra… Ray les ayudó a instalarse, sirviendo de guía y traductor para los chicos.

No obstante, Ray fue olímpicamente ignorado por Kai (que cuando se lo propone es un grosero de primera), apenas si descansaron o conocieron algo, pese al ofrecimiento de Ray de servir de guía, porque la primer orden del líder de equipo fue "que deberían presentarse a entrenar aquellos que participarían", aunque faltaban cinco días para el torneo.

Para el segundo día ya los chicos estaban hartos de su capitán, fatigados por su obsesión de entrenar y con deseos homicidas respecto Kai, aunque consideraron que por su propia seguridad no era aconsejable darle motivos… o circunstancias atenuantes para su defensa en caso ellos fueran los "fallecidos".

Por otra parte disfrutaban de cierta libertad en la noche, aunque el cansancio no les ayudó, porque unilateralmente Kai había decidido dormir solo. Kenny compartía la habitación con Ray, y Max con Tyson.

Finalmente en la tarde del segundo día en China (cansado de sus quejas) Kai les había dado un descanso ("respiro" en palabras de Max), y decidieron aprovechar para conocer. Mientras el muchacho de los ojos carmín se negó rotundamente a acompañarlos y se encerró en su habitación.

Unos toques a la puerta de la habitación despertaron a Kai. Consultó el reloj y pudo apreciar que apenas había pasado una hora desde que echó a su grupo. De mala gana ante la insistencia de la llamada se levantó. Arregló como pudo su rebelde cabello y abrió la puerta pensando que más les valía que no fueran ellos.

Era Naomee.


	2. Chapter 2 Noche de festival I

Hola regresé con otro capítulo y la advertencia usual que los personajes de Beyblade no son míos ni Naomee este es de RenaissanceLady-K.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"**Noche de festival –Primera parte-"**

Sí era ella. La chica vestía con unos pantalones de lona, botas y chaqueta de piel del mismo color, con una gorrita que ocultaba su colita de caballo. Era evidente su cansancio pero también lo divertida que parecía al ver el rostro de su novio, pensó quede no conocer tan bien a Kai hubiera pensado que sin duda escondía a alguna chica y fue atrapado in fraganti.

— ¡Hola chico Dranzer! —saludó con una sonrisa y un beso que tomó desprevenido al chico— ¡Uf¡Qué cansada me siento!, estos viajes transcontinentales son agotadores… ¿Me invitas a pasar o hablamos en el pasillo? — preguntó de buen humor al ver el desconcierto de su novio.

— ¿Ah? … si pasa — dijo mientras le ayudaba con el equipaje que traía.

Ella pudo notar que acababa de levantarse… en parte por el cabello en desorden y las marcas en la cama. Del aeropuerto había viajado directamente al hotel donde se encontró con los chicos. Ni qué decir de la alegría que les causó el verla. En pocas palabras (bueno no tan pocas) Max y Tyson pelearon por contar lo que habían sufrido con Kai. Ray por su parte le agradecía que hubiera llegado tan rápido, indicándole en qué habitación estaba su novio. Para evitar interrupciones se llevó al resto de los chicos a dar una vuelta por ahí (casi jalando a Tyson) mientras le deseaban buena suerte.

Kai aún no se reponía de la sorpresa de verla ahí tan campante… estaba feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos (a decir verdad ella lo tenía a él) aunque todo esto le parecía muy sospechoso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue todo lo que pudo articular el chico, mientras observaba como Naomee se sentaba en una de las camas.

— Se me antojó comida china…—dijo risueña— Vamos Kai, vengo a apoyarte y a los chicos.

— Recuerdo que me dijiste que estarías ocupada en el Rancho y no podrías venir— dijo ceñudo.

— Si pero los chicos me convencieron que mi presencia era necesaria.

— ¿Ah si? — dijo algo molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ray me llamó… me contó lo sucedido.

— Ya veo— dijo frío. Sentía celos, porque él la había llamado y ella le dijo que no podía formar parte del equipo.

Ella percibió el cambio de humor en la forma en que le contestó.

— ¿Crees que ya no es un buen tipo? — preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ………………

— ¿Kai?

— Lo sigue siendo—dijo entre dientes aunque audible para la chica.

— Pero consideras que es un traidor— dijo refiriéndose a Ray.

—No

— ¿Kai?... ¿te molesta que haya venido?— preguntó.

— No es eso

— ¿Entonces por qué estás enojado?

— ……….

— ¿Kai? — preguntó nuevamente.

—…es un apoyo el tener alguien como Ray en el equipo— dijo muy bajito mientras miraba a otro lado.

La chica sonrió satisfecha. Aunque Kai no acostumbraba ser explícito, su comentario era una buena explicación: No era que le molestara que Ray no participara en el torneo (no mucho) o que fueran derrotados, sino que Kai creía que había perdido el apoyo del chino y la estabilidad del equipo, además estaba celoso. ¿Acaso no era lindo el chico?

— ¿Kai?…

— ¿Quieres descansar o comer algo? — dijo como arrepentido.

— ¿Kai?

— ¿Podemos salir un rato y…?— prosiguió sin hacerle caso.

— ¡¡KAI!! — gritó mientras le miraba con ternura que hizo que el pobre chico se sonrojara lamentándose que había hablado demás. — Eres único— le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo besaba.

Bajaron a cenar. Los chicos quedaron paralizados al ver como la pareja se acomodaba entre ellos, bueno, Ray no tanto. Aunque Kai trataba de disimular su felicidad de estar cerca de la chica no pudo. Era de esperarse que las cosas mejorarían ¿Qué tanto? Era difícil preverlo pero definitivamente sería una mejoría en sus relaciones.

Como no había más habitaciones tuvieron que redistribuirse… eso presentó una dificultad con la que no contaban. Aún faltaba aclarar muchas cosas. Kai… (de eso estaban seguros) no aceptaría que la chica se quedara con Tyson ni con Ray… pensaron que tal vez se quedaría con él… pero quedó arreglado de otra forma. Max, Tyson y Ray compartirían una habitación, Naomee usaría la de Kenny y éste la compartiría con Kai.

Acabada la cena Kai se adelantó a buscar el equipaje que la chica dejó en la habitación, en tanto ella aprovechó para susurrar al resto que mañana lo arreglaría de otra forma, sonriendo con complicidad siguió a su novio.

Al día siguiente y temprano el entrenamiento siguió… (para disgusto de Tyson), pues creyó que se suspendería, al contrario… parecía que ella también estaba dispuesta a tan dura práctica. En cambio, fue tolerada la presencia de Ray en el entrenamiento. Además hubo una sorpresa, el entrenamiento fue corto. Ray les había informado la noche anterior que ese día durante la tarde y noche se celebraba un festival, Naomee le había pedido a Kai fueran.

Así que todos se prepararon para la celebración. Naomee le había dicho que la buscara a las seis para ir juntos, porque se había encontrado con Mariah quien se había adelantado a su equipo para estar un tiempo con Ray, pero al ver a Naomee decidieron ir de compras.

De regreso las chicas se encontraron con Ray que esperaba a una para ir al festival y a la otra para hablar de Kai. La chica pelirrosa entendió que Ray necesitaba hablar con Naomee. Mencionó que necesitaba una cinta y les dejó solos.

— Gracias por haber venido— empezó Ray.

— No fue nada, al contrario soy yo quien te agradezco que me dijeras que sucedía. Cuando Kai me llamó solo me preguntó si podía formar parte de su equipo… no mencionó el motivo.

— Imaginé que no te lo diría… él es así.

— Ray… —aunque dudó decidió preguntar algo que la tenía preocupada— ¿Quieres que Kai se disculpe para que vuelvas a hablarle?

— Kai nunca se disculpará, por lo menos no directamente…— dijo esto último quedamente.

— Entonces… ¿no hay arreglo?— suspiró con tristeza.

— Yo le hablaré… descuida. El problema es su actitud… no me deja acercarme para explicarle que tengo razones personales para no participar— dijo.

— ¿Te molesta, verdad?

— Si. Pero él es así… aún huye de sus emociones para no resultar lastimado, aunque creo que lo sabes. —dijo con cierto pesar—Kai vale mucho, es un tipo especial y lo admiro, como tú aprendí a quererlo,… es un lástima que aún se lastime así.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque nunca te lo dirá te aseguro que le pareces un gran tipo, eres su apoyo en el equipo y… te aprecia mucho— dijo conmovida de la "rara"amistad que tenían ambos chicos y agregó antes de irse—Dile a Mariah que nos veremos en la noche.

Naomee diciendo esto se despidió convencida que realmente Kai tenía buenos amigos y pensando que la evaluación de su novio era correcta Ray si es un "gran tipo". Por su parte el chino sonrió con alivio, haciéndole señas a Mariah para que regresara y pensando que la idea de llamar a Naomee fue buena, la presencia de la chica rubia relajaba la situación. Ahora su amigo estaría más accesible.

* * *

Se que usualmente no son tan aburridas, pero tengan paciencia esto solo es la introducción y para disminuir el bostezo dos capítulos. 


	3. Chapter 3 Noche de festival II

Advertencia: los personajes de Beyblade no son mios así como tampoco lo es Naomee.

Como lo prometí dos capítulos...

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"**Noche de festival –Segunda parte-"**

Llegada la hora, nuestro chico fue a buscar a su novia. Aún sentía celos porque había sido Ray y no él quien la convenció de formar parte del equipo; también estaba molesto por haberle confesado a Naomee lo importante que Ray era para él, no era que le desagradara hablar con la chica sino que aún no se acostumbraba a confiar tanto sus sentimientos.

Encogiéndose de hombros llamó a la habitación de su novia. Quedó confundido cuando la vio.

Estaba hermosa con su traje chino color azul cielo, el diseño oriental de seda hacía que sus formas occidentales destacaran al igual que el celeste de sus ojos; ella sonrió divertida y complacida al ver su expresión, principalmente porque el chico olvidó cerrar la boca y sostenía en forma torpe una cajita con una flor a modo de moña.

— ¿Kai?…—dijo y con un gesto tan característico le tomó suavemente de la barbilla y lo besó para dejarlo más confundido. — ¿Me veo… tan bonita? —dijo coqueta.

— ¡Eh!… ¡Ah!, no… ¡SI!, esteee—balbuceaba confuso mientras le entregaba la cajita con la flor— te traje esto—dijo finalmente rojo como un tomate.

Seguía siendo rudo y aunque no era expresivo (sin excepción) era detallista con ella… Al abrir la cajita se encontró con un collar de jade de un color entre gris y azul.

— Es el más parecido que encontré a tus ojos—dijo suavemente bajando la vista nuevamente sonrojado.

Hasta mucho tiempo después ella se enteró que en la primera noche, pese al cansancio del largo viaje Kai había salido a buscar algo para ella… no sabía que regalarle hasta que vio las piedras de jade y pensó en sus ojos, tardó dos días en encontrar el color que necesitaba.

Estaba conmovida… esos eran los detalles que la sorprendían y admiraban de Kai. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? — le dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Claro— dijo tranquilo aunque le temblaban las manos mientras le abrochaba el collar y sentía el suave aroma del cabello de la chica.

Así en silencio compartieron un dulce beso, antes que la discreta tosecita de una empleada del hotel los regresara al presente.

— Vamos—dijo alegre.

Disfrutaron los festejos de la tarde. Caminaban tomados de la mano por un paseo arbolado, la tarde refrescaba pero era muy bello el lugar, decidieron sentarse para esperar el atardecer. Pese a tener tiempo saliendo, Kai no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cuando estaba junto a la chica… bueno ella también pero lo disimulaba mejor que él.

— ¿En qué piensas?—le preguntó al sorprender que su mirada de embeleso.

— Que nunca me he sentido tan feliz como en estos últimos meses—dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

—Kai…

—No digas nada— dijo muy suave—solo deja que goce de mi dicha—le pidió mientras la abrazaba—Te amo— susurró Kai mientras la besaba.

—Yo también—dijo la chica mientras muy juntos veían el atardecer.

Iban de regreso al hotel a cenar con el resto del grupo, como acordaron, antes de los fuegos artificiales que cerrarían el festejo. Aunque feliz por estar al lado de su novia, Kai se miraba preocupado, pararon bajo una farola a unos metros del las carpas del festival.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó al notar el cambio.

— Nada—dijo evadiendo la respuesta.

— ¿Aún sigues molesto con Ray? — preguntó la chica.

—……..

— ¿Kai?

— No es eso…—y antes que le interrumpiera agregó— yo… no… sé como disculparme con Ray—dijo por fin.

Para la chica la situación era delicada, no podía decirle que Ray solo quería acercarse y explicarse, que no necesitaba una disculpa que ofrecía más dificultades que soluciones, porque ello equivaldría a confesar que ya había hablado con Ray. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Al parecer no fue necesario, observador como era, Kai se dio cuenta. La expresión de su rostro cambió otra vez, no estaba contento pero agradeció en silencio a su novia el interés por él.

— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? — preguntó Kai para romper tan incómodo silencio.

— Dormí de un tirón… al parecer tú no— le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se fijaba en las ojeras que rodeaban sus lindos ojos.

— No, Kenny es un chico muy listo y no ronca pero… le gusta hablar cuando trabaja y no me dejó concentrarme en el mío hasta que se durmió—confesó.

— ¿Y si cambiamos? —sugirió la chica

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo? — entre ilusionado y preocupado.

Ella se le quedó viendo, sonreía con picardía pero aclaró.

— No contigo, me refiero a que yo comparta habitación con Kenny, tú podrías… hacerlo con Ray, sé que no se opondría— dijo muy segura.

— ………………..

Al observar que Kai no se negó sino consideraba la idea agregó:

— Si no te importa… podría informarles a los chicos del cambio durante la cena.

— No… yo lo haré— dijo.

— ¿Kai?...

— Descuida. Será mejor que regresemos

De regreso se encontraron con otra pareja, eran Ray y Mariah. El resto del equipo estaba a la vista, menos mal algo lejos pero disfrutando de las delicias gastronómicas del festival.

— Naomee, podrías…—susurró.

— Claro—le dijo bajito y en voz alta— hola chicos, Mariah, acompáñame, necesito de tu ayuda—le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y se dirigían a una carpa donde vendían ropa.

Estaban solos… cada uno respetaba y apreciaba al otro, de alguna forma se habían entendido mejor que el resto, y antes que Kai dijera algo:

— Sé que mi decisión te tiene molesto… debí decírtelo antes…es mi país y no podía… yo quiero pedirte que…

— Comprendo.

Se hizo silencio mientras Kai ponía orden a sus ideas y asimilaba las razones de Ray. Para Kai el torneo era importante pero lo miraba desde un punto de vista individualista y se dio cuenta que para Ray también era importante pero de una forma diferente; ahora comprendía, aunque no aceptaba las razones de su amigo, recordaba cuan grande es el orgulloso patriotismo chino. Si, debía ser difícil para Ray decidir entre la fidelidad a sus amigos y el patriotismo. Suspiró algo molesto consigo mismo, ahora le tocaba a él.

— Ray… yo… —era visible la dificultad que tenía para disculparse.

— Comprendo, no es necesario— interrumpió para alivio de su amigo.

Aunque nunca se cruzaron las palabras disculpa o perdón ambos se sintieron satisfechos. En los ojos ambarinos se notaba la comprensión y la discreción en los rubí el entendimiento y deferencia.

Así, durante la cena el resto del equipo notó que las relaciones entre sus amigos eran ya normales, volvían a ser un equipo y todos estaban felices. Cuando se oyó la señal que iban a empezar los fuegos artificiales salieron. Kai tomó con delicadeza la mano de su novia mientras contemplaban el espectáculo de luces, con el corazón radiante de dicha y más liviano… por ahora.

Continuará

* * *

Bueno chicos, espero que sea bien recibida… Cualquier comentario… carta de aburrimiento, disgusto, amenaza o sencillamente de ánimo es bienvenida.

Y, descuiden… ya mejorará.


	4. Chapter 4 “Encuentros gratos y no tan gr

**Ad**vertencia: Los personajes de Beyblade no… son míos. Tampoco Naomee, ella es de RenaissanceLady-K.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**Encuentros gratos y no tan gratos"**

Pero regresando al presente, los chicos acordaron ir al estadio para averiguar como quedarían los equipos, estaban en tiempo pero aún no regresaba Kai y Naomee.

— Ah… suspiró Max — ¿Esperamos a la parejita? –dijo refiriéndose a Kai y Naomee

— Siiiiiiií –gritó Tyson

— o.O — Todos

— Así me acabo de llenar— exclamó Tyson, sirviéndose otro plato… creo que la octava vez?!!!

El resto de los chicos sencillamente puso los ojos en blanco —ah eres imposible—pensaron a su vez.

En eso apareció Naomee Dahiko acompañada de Kai. Todos los chicos (si, Tyson también, reconocieron que hacían una buena pareja) y no era para menos, ambos altos, atléticos, interesantes… muy lindos en verdad… (No piensen en esa ¡!!!-+— (/65#$ de Barbi y Ken que los mato). Salvo Naomee, todos llevaban sus típicas vestimentas (ay arggggg, debería Lady Kagura darles consejos de moda), ella se miraba un tanto rara (no dije mal) con un traje chino… no era que el trajecito fuera ridículo… pero se lo había regalado Mariah… y no era precisamente azul ¿???????, bueno ya se imaginan el color…. Menos mal, ella había…. disminuido su color con una simpática mantilla blanca (eso lo había agradecido Kai).

—Buenas tardes. — dijo Kai

Todos: 0.0

Kai – ¡QUÉ?!… ¬¬

Todos: — Buenas tardes

Kai: —El señor Dickenson me indicó que debemos presentarnos al Estadio para conocer a nuestros contendientes— dijo con cierta frialdad.

—NOOOOOOOO —se oyó una voz— aún no acabo— dijo alguien muuuy conocido.

—¡ .º—¿???? Todos

Llegaron tarde y es necesario confesar Kai no fue el único molesto (no, no me refiero al resto sino a Tyson que no lo dejaron que comiera por décima vez).

Encontraron conocidos y desconocidos… unos más interesantes y/o agradables que otros… los Tormenta Prix que antes formaron a los Majestics y los Demolition Boys con quienes cruzaron una fría mirada, en especial Kai.

—Oye, Jefe¿Quiénes son ellos? — dijo Max señalando (No con el dedo mal pensados, Maxzi tiene modales).

Se refería a tres chicos con uniforme negro con una extraña estrella verde de ocho picos.

Luego escuchó la voz de Kenny.

—Los Tricox Star son competidores duros y según los archivos de Dizzy vienen de Hungría, dicen que son agresivos y… regresan de su suspensión de dos años por conducta reprochable.

—Malos perdedores, nada más... —dijo Naomee.

— No, al contrario—dijo Kenny — Malos ganadores.

— ¿Y aquellos? dijo una voz y un dedo señala a dos chicos vestidos de trajes con placas metálicas, — ¿Quiénes son ellos? — dijo Tyson

— Tus modales Tyson – le reclamó Ray… no los señales.

— Bueno,… pero quienes son esos

—≥≤ — Todos

—No lo sé… lo consultaré — dijo Kenny y todos esperaron

— Es del equipo Black Vengeance, el de rayas azules se llama Hassman Van Kôller, que tiene a Kchostcrer una bestia bip en forma de rinoceronte mezclado con halcón y el de Gris es…

—Kurt— dijo Kai con una voz que no presagiaba nada bueno… pues recordaron que no tenían buenas relaciones.

—Kai— oyó en un susurro cerca de su oído y el suave olor a menta le calmó a medias.

— No soporto tenerlo cerca—dijo aún molesto.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran salido de control de no ser por la aparición del Sr. Dickenson quien los llamó para que confirmaran sus datos para su inscripción final, había llegado un día después del festival y los había encontrado muy contentos (eso sí que acababan de regresar de entrenar, en eso no cejaba el capitán).

—Bueno mis queridos chicos… — empezó— les corresponde participar en el bloque amarillo, dijo alegremente el señor Dickenson quien no captó la situación.

— ¿Quiénes se encuentran? —dijo Ray.

—El equipo Pegassus Blas, Los All Star y Thunder Fire... —añadió Dizzy.

—Bueno, salvo por los All Star los otros no me suenan —dijo Tyson.

—Bueno, Tyson¿Por qué no lees el cuaderno de los equipo en vez de leer el de los menús?—dijo fríamente Kai.

— ¿Estás bien Kai? —preguntó el Sr. Dickenson preocupado por el cambio de actitud y dura mirada (él también estaba contento por su cambio)

Kai iba a contestar algo… pero se mantuvo callado.

— ¡Kai! Te están hablando — dijo Tyson echando más leña al fuego.

Después de dirigirla una fría mirada que dejó callado a Tyson y por no querer ofender al Sr. Dickenson dijo aún más frío — sí… señor Dickenson—dio media vuelta y fue a recostarse a una pared algo alejado de ellos, Naomee decidió dejarlo solo por esta vez.

El señor Dickenson se desanimó... siempre había creído que Kai podría cambiar… es un gran jugador… dijo para sí, lástima que le hayan hecho tanto daño y no pueda recuperase.

Mientras seguía hablando con el resto de los chicos ocurrió uno de esos momentos que uno no comprende y es el principio de algo peor. Inadvertidamente, Kai se endereza y corre hacia la puerta del estadio, y de un magnifico puñetazo (bueno hay que ser justos) derriba a un muchacho un poco mayor que él.

— ¡Kai¿¿Pero qué????!!! — gritan todos…. Y corren a su lado.

El chico objeto de tan sorpresiva agresión se encuentra en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que empieza a salir de su boca. Un gran silencio se apodera de todos cuando ven al muchacho sonreír y decirle a Kai.

— Espero que estés mejor

— Jamás…— y dando media vuelta se va.

Naomee corre tras él pero la detiene en seco al decirle con aquella voz mezcla de ira, tristeza y frialdad.

— Necesito estar solo.

En cambio, oyó que Tyson decía admirado: — ¡Qué lindura¿Quién es esa diosa? — dijo refiriéndose a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo con mechones dorados, que para ser justos era tan bella como Naomee, aunque de mayor edad.

El agraviado (a quien Kenny y Max ayudaban a levantarse… que por cierto más alto que Kai) contestó a su pregunta:

—Mi hermana

—Oh, oh... —dijo Tyson— Y pensó para sí –Ese bruto de Kai,… así ¿cómo podré acercarme a ella cuando ha golpeado al cuñado...?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta Ray, sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

—Si, no te preocupes, y a decir verdad… me sorprende que Kai solo me hubiera recibido así — dijo tras una rara sonrisa.

—O.O— todos.

—Mi nombre es Korxwitz, aunque me pueden llamar Witz – se presentó y para aclarar dudas— fui compañero de colegio de Kai y al parecer él aún no me ha perdonado —dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza.

— Bueno, no es raro que Kai sea así – y sonriendo interesadamente Tyson siguió – pero me eres simpático y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—¡¡¡Tyson!!! — gritaron todos.

— ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el señor Dickenson

— Si, — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — auch—dijo tocándose la cara – al parecer Kai no ha perdido su fuerza después de tanto tiempo—

— ¡Bah! Ése no se compone – dijo Tyson, pese a las miradas asesinas de cierta novia rubia – pero ¿y tu hermana?

—Pierdes tu tiempo Tyson – le dijo Witz mientras se llevaba nuevamente la mano a la cara, solamente que esta vez Ray le había entregado una bolsa con hielo.— ella nunca te mirará, y da gracias a Dios por eso—dijo sin burla, sino muy seriamente para sorpresa de todos.

Tyson permaneció inteligentemente callado.

— Ella es Kramellia Dizple

— ¡Ah que bello nombre! —suspiró Tyson— Es una bella flor

—No, Tyson —le rebatió Max, — la flor se llama Camelia.

— Si eso… – suspiró embobado

Y, no queriendo dar más explicaciones se despidió pese a las inconsecuentes y poco sutiles manifestaciones de Tyson para que se quedara y hablara de su hermana.

* * *

Bueno... otra parte próximamente. 


	5. Chapter 5 Sin explicaciones

**Ad**vertencia: Los personajes de Beyblade no… son míos. Tampoco Naomee, ella es de RenaissanceLady-K.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**"Sin explicaciones" **

Kai ya se encontraba en el hotel cuando regresaron. Entraron silenciosamente (sí, también Tyson). Durante el camino habían decidido que era necesaria una explicación por parte de Kai… pero sabían que no la obtendrían. Aunque confiaban que a través de Naomee, conseguirían algunas repuestas. Eso creían.

Y, fue ella quien tocó la puerta de la habitación para indicarle que bajara a cenar. Al principio parecía que no estaba porque no se oía ningún ruido en la habitación, casi de iba cuando Kai abrió la puerta. Una mirada de tristeza se marcaba en su rostro. Después de haberlo visto tan feliz sintió que algo malo ocurría, pero también comprendió que no era el mejor momento para preguntar, así que le besó muy dulcemente en los labios. Kai cerró los ojos devolvió el beso, después de abrazarla y sin decir ni una palabra le tomó de la mano para dirigirse al comedor.

Para sorpresa de Kai… ni una pregunta solo un saludo discreto y todos se dispusieron a cenar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? Kai —preguntó Max.

—Nada

— O.o o.O 0/0 ¿o.o?

—Nos toca el bloque amarillo – dijo Kai— Empezamos en dos días. Pasado mañana empezaremos a entrenar… — y dirigiéndose al Jefe – Kenny¿contra quien nos toca?

— Contra los All Star

— Bien, corre por cuenta de Tyson y Naomee

—Oye—dijo Tyson— ¿Por qué no Max?

—Porque es también su equipo y no quiero que se sienta presionado— (dijo mirando a Ray) quien se hizo el desentendido.

— ¡Bah! —dijo el rubio amigo—me gustaría que cambiaras de idea, a decir verdad me gustaría enfrentarme a Rick.

Kai frunció el ceño -'Oh, ya se enojó'-pensaron los otros.

— Sí eso quieres… está bien—y no volvió a hablar.

Los demás siguieron hablando de cosas intrascendentes, cuando repentinamente Kai dejó caer con furia sus cubiertos.

— ¡QUÉEE! – dijeron todos y miraron a Tyson

—No hice nada—se defendió

Realmente, se había comportado muy bien, discreto, inteligente y con buenos modales… en fin quería tener tranquilo a Kai, bueeeeeno… porque había recibido consejos de los otros y una seria amenaza de Naomee.

Pero la causa se encontraba detrás de Kai, una blanca mano se encontraba sobre su hombro la cual fue violentamente quitada. Todos se sorprendieron… vieron a Kai levantarse y enfrentar a Kramellia. Ella sonrió de forma provocativa, le dijo algo en un idioma que no entendieron y envió un beso a Kai y se alejó muy despacio.

Kai cerró los ojos para poder controlarse mejor… tiró la servilleta que sostenía con furia en su mano y se alejó con pasos rápidos. La única en reaccionar fue Naomee, quien corrió tras él. Ella le tomó del brazo. Kai se detuvo, enfadado y retiró con un brusco movimiento la cálida mano de ella.

La mirada de Kai se volvió fría y dura, como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Déjame solo —dijo.

—Pero…

—Déjame solo – repitió—con una voz que no solo era dura sino también ofensiva.

Naomee se quedó de piedra y… llorando se alejó de él en la dirección opuesta. Kai pensó en detenerla, al ver como la chica corría, pensó asimismo que había sido cruel y grosero, pero un recuerdo le hizo detenerse y violentamente salió.

El resto de sus amigos se quedaron nerviosos y confundidos como nunca en su vida. Ray reaccionó y decidió buscar a Naomee. Los otros se levantaron, menos Tyson que dudaba en seguir viendo a esa preciosa mujer o seguir a sus compañeros… Fue más fuerte la preocupación por la reacción de Kai y la tristeza de Naomee, y dócilmente siguió a sus amigos, pero sin darse cuenta cómo una mirada esmeralda mitad frialdad mitad maldad se clavaba sobre él.

Finalmente Ray había convencido a Naomee de regresar con el resto del equipo. Ella había agradecido su preocupación y le había confesado que estaba confundida por la actitud de Kai. Siempre había sido tierno con ella dentro de su peculiar carácter… ella sentía que un lazo obscuro lo ataba y atormentaba con esa chica de ojos verdes.

¿Después de tantos años¿Por qué ahora que había encontrado un poco de felicidad¿Estaría maldecido? Preguntas que surgían en la mente atormentada de Kai. Y no era para menos, estos últimos meses había encontrado dentro de sí la capacidad de sentir amor, amistad y poco a poco había logrado romper esa fría barrera que lo separaba del resto de sus amigos, ello gracias a la dulce presencia de _"ella"_ que como un bálsamo había aliviado su tristeza.

¿Quién era ella¿Qué le había dicho ella para que Kai reaccionara tan violentamente¿Qué relación tenían los hermanos Dizple en todo esto¿Qué otro secreto obscuro y doloroso surgía en la vida de Kai¿Podrían ayudarle? Eran muchas las preguntas que se hacían los chicos pero sin ninguna respuesta.

Ya en la habitación se encontraba el grupo, todos se sentían mal, aún la permanente sonrisa de Max no existía. En eso llegó Ray con una triste Naomee. Pero no solos, Witz Dizple apareció detrás de ellos. En su labio aún se podían ver la señal dejada por Kai, su mirada era más triste que antes pero también reflejaba un brillo de decisión.

— ¡Qué haces aquí! — saltó un furioso Tyson. Era cierto que tenía sus choques con Kai, pero era su amigo y no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran.

Sorprendidos, el resto del grupo no sabía que decir… la inesperada reacción de Tyson los dejaba atónitos.

— Tranquilos—dijo Witz, no es mi intención causar problemas… —dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Naomee levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, Witz confundido parpadeó. –Ahora entiendo—dijo para sí.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, en tono cortante Naomee.

— El que Kai no me matara cuando me vio – dijo con tristeza—no me burlo… —dijo al ver las caras alargadas que se perfilaron.

— Vi a Kai antes que él me notara, cuando entró al Estadio y observé que estaba tranquilo, casi… casi podría decir que hasta feliz, me alegré por él porque ha sufrido mucho y era de alguna forma un alivio.

— Pero no fue así — sonrió Naomee – Kai no dejó de darte un golpe en la cara.

—Bueno, eso no se podía evitar – dijo con tristeza

— Pero Kai te odia— dijo convencida la chica.

—No lo creo… pero tampoco soy su consentido—dijo en broma— pero tiene razones de peso para no correr a abrazarme.

Pero la paciencia de Ray y Tyson no estaba para un cruce de palabras largo de palabras, querían respuestas y ya.

— ¡A qué veniste! – le preguntaron casi al unísono.

—Vengo a pagar mi falta y lograr que comprendan que sucede con su amigo con mi hermana— respondió Witz tomando aire—para eso es necesario contarles una parte del pasado de Kai… si me lo permiten… —dijo después de una pausa.

Todos: 0.0

— Conocí a Kai hace casi doce años… — el silencio era elocuente… — doce años… cuando aún estaba viva ella… y Kai sonreía.

Continuará

* * *

Saludos. 


	6. Chapter 6Con explicaciones

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Gracias por sus críticas, para quienes me lo han hecho saber y gracias por aquellos que han leído, (aunque no dejen RR).

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"**Con explicaciones"**

La presencia del alemán les desconcertaba, se había notado que Kai no le tenía cariño, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Al parecer Witz si le tenía aprecio y parecía arrepentido, pero era sospechosa su presencia. Quizá era mejor averiguar que ocurría. Dijo que conocía a Kai en una época más feliz.

— ¿Ella? – se preguntaron entre sí

— Si, la mamá de Kai—dijo Witz

—Conocí a Kai cuando lo llevaron al Colegio, era… bueno… parecía un gatito asustado—sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

El colegio era de los más caros y exclusivos, pero imperaba una estricta disciplina, ubicado en las afueras de San Petersburgo, era helado, enorme y era un internado. Sin embargo, hubo una excepción a las normas del colegio: por su corta edad (poco más de 5 años) Kai tenía el privilegio de salir los viernes en la tarde y regresar el lunes a clases.

Al principio no fue bien visto por sus compañeros, especialmente porque la mayoría se quedaba el fin de semana. Pero Kai era brillante y se mantenía al nivel de los niños de siete. Para el siguiente año su alegría disminuyó, realmente no fue la disciplina ni la exigencia académica (ya no salía todos los fines de semana, aunque el privilegio aún existía), fue al siguiente año que su alegría se modificó un poco, se rumoraba que su padre había sufrido un accidente (realmente nunca se supo la verdad) y la mamá estaba enferma. En esos días se mantenía alejado de sus amigos o conocidos, porque realmente nunca se supo que tuviera uno.

El colegio tenía una tradición: había un campeonato de Beyblade con un premio que todos ambicionaban: "tres días de libertad absoluta para hacer o tener una cosa que se quisiera". El campeonato se celebraría en un mes, tres días de competición… y no existían categorías, todos podían participar, pero era difícil pues los mayores eran terribles adversarios y ambicionaban el preciado premio. Realmente a Kai nunca le interesó el Beyblade y menos un campeonato.

— Aunque no éramos precisamente amigos, me caía bien — dijo Witz, sé que era duro estar ahí, yo tenía ocho años y uno de estar interno, eso que mi hermana se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Ah que dicha!!!!—exclamó Tyson… un almohadazo y fue inmediatamente reducido al orden.

— "Una mañana encontré a Kai entusiasmado – indicó—me contó que su abuelo le había prometido que si él participaba en el concurso (sólo participaba) iba a hablar con el Director para que le permitiera salir el jueves en la noche y pasar su cumpleaños en su casa. ¡Podré estar con mi mamá! me dijo Kai".

— Nunca vi que practicara y menos que tuviera un beyblade, así que lo tomé a broma— continuó Witz — imagino que se reflejó la duda en mi rostro, porque se cruzó los brazos y me dijo muy serio que "participaría", dio media vuelta y se marchó.

— Sí, ese es el Kai que conozco—interrumpió Tyson y… un par de almohadazos le hicieron callar.

"El mes pasó y el campeonato empezó. Kai estaba nervioso, era muy importante hacer un buen papel, de ello dependía estar con su mamá. Fue una sorpresa general ver a ese chiquillo ir ganando poco a poco."

— Fue increíble cuando me enfrentó—dijo Witz – ese chiquillo me derrotó a los pocos minutos y quedé fuera. Mi hermana observaba todo, al terminar me llamó, preguntó por él y me pidió que le hiciera un favor. (Debo decirles que mi hermana me lleva 4 años).

— Me avergüenza confesar que me pidió que le consiguiera el Beyblade de Kai, — dijo — ella había pedido a Kai que se lo enseñara y él se negó.

— ¿Se lo robaste? – preguntó Naomee

— Sí— contestó Witz con desaliento—y continuó— Aunque mi hermana lo vio no encontró mayor importancia. No es necesario decirles que la familia de Kai era en ese momento poderosa y acaudalada, Kai tenía tres beyblades, yo tomé dos, mientras él competía.

— Kai me descubrió cuando regresaba con ellos y me atacó con el beyblade que traía, la caja rodó, Kai corrió a recoger uno, el otro ni lo buscó y después…

— ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!! – dijo Max.

— Me pegó, nunca creí que ese niño tuviera tal fuerza—confesó – en eso llegó el Director, iba a suspender a Kai pero yo interferí y le dije que le estaba enseñando a boxear… dudo que me haya creído… pero el director sonrió y se alejó.

—Kai me agradeció, pero no se disculpó, otro chico le entregó el beyblade que no recogió y se fue. Apenado lo fui a buscar, se encontraba limpiando su beyblade y sin darse la vuelta me preguntó qué quería, le dije que disculparme… Se rió

—Mmmm — ¿Estás seguro que es el mismo Kai? —preguntó Tyson desconcertado.

—¡¡¡CÁLLATE TYSON!!!!! — gritaron sus compañeros.

"El Beyblade que tenía en sus manos era uno antiguo, de madera. – ¿Para qué lo querías?—me preguntó, le respondí que tenía curiosidad... –- ¿En serio?— Me rebatió – y le confesé que mi hermana estaba admirada de su habilidad y como no quiso enseñárselo lo hice—Se rió y me preguntó si los había visto, le dije que no y me los enseñó. Uno no era diferente al mío, talvez más sólido. El otro era diferente el de madera y aunque se miraba en buen estado me pareció que tenía una extraña marca –era de mi madre—me dijo.

— ¿Pero no lo usas? —le dije.

—No, pero cuando lo tengo la siento cerca de mí."

Naomee pareció vacilar. — ¿Qué era esa marca? —preguntó.

—Una "M", pero Kai me dijo que significaba Black Cat.

—Qué raro—dijo Max, —nunca he sabido que Kai tenga un beyblade así.

Witz no respondió.

Como los chicos se quedaron silenciosos continuó: — Kai había clasificado y tenía el duelo final que se celebraría al día siguiente— y… mi hermana aún tenía que clasificar.

"Todo sucedió rápido… ella llegó a mi lado y me dijo que había perdido su beyblade practicando en la cueva (la cueva se encontraba en una montaña a la que nos habían prohibido ir bajo pena de castigo), allí lo perdió me dijo".

— ¡Tranquila! — La consolé, pero ella estaba afligida en media hora empezaba y no tenía otro beyblade. Recordé que Kai tenía otro y corrí a buscarlo. Kai me miró raro pero no me dijo nada… y me entregó el otro. —Hay un problema… —-le dije — si los guardianes lo encuentran se meterá en problemas,… — está bien —dijo—, iré por él, tú entrégale éste. —Gracias le dije—nunca creí que existiera alguien tan noble—.

— ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, digamos que Kai no regresó—dijo con desaliento el narrador— los guardianes lo buscaron hasta el atardecer, pero ni aún ellos se atrevieron a salir después de las ocho… en la mañana al seguir con la búsqueda (del cuerpo, porque no esperaban encontrarlo vivo) lo hallaron en la cueva¿Cómo sobrevivió la noche? Lo ignoro.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

—Lo traicionaste—dijo Max

— No, me utilizaron como a él… aunque nunca se lo pude decir—le contestó Witz.

— ¿Tu hermana hizo eso? — preguntó Naomee.

Witz sonrió con amargura y lo confirmó.

— ¿Pasó algo más verdad? – preguntó otra vez

— Como dije, la disciplina era severa y, Kai fue castigado con veinte azotes…

— ¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!! — Gritaron todos.

—…y siete más por no decir por qué había ido.

Un silencio acalló cualquier réplica... Naomee abrió mucho los ojos lágrimas de piedad y dolor corrieron por sus mejillas.

— ¿Y no hiciste nada¿NO CONFESASTE? – le ladró Ray

— No, Kai me prohibió decir algo… y antes él le prometió a mi hermana que no diría nada.

— Pero ella le metió en ese lío—argumentó Tyson

—Si, pero él sabía ambos recibirían el castigo, ella por ir antes y él por ir después y decidió afrontarlo él solo.

— Ya no participó—dijo en un susurro Tyson

— Si lo hizo—le respondió Witz.

"Es necesario indicar que el encuentro fue emocionante, aunque Kai estaba adolorido y algo débil por la noche que pasó en la cueva y los azotes; un par de veces metió en aprietos Kramellia, todos observaban que el chico estaba en el límite y solo su voluntad lo mantenía a él de pie y su beyblade girando"

— Tormenta sónica—gritó Kramellia

— Cortina de hielo—gritó a su vez Kai,

Un estallido y el beyblade de Kai salió del plato, entonces el niño cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento. Unas voces lo volvieron en sí en la enfermería, Kai volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando vio a Witz— ¡Lárgate! —gritó apenas, pues estaba agotado"

—Oh, lo siento… yo… — dijo, pero Kai lo ignoró.

"Había perdido, era cierto, pero para su edad había llegado lejos… había participado, no le importaba haber perdido cuando podía estar mañana después de la premiación en casa con su mamá "pensó Kai con resignación. Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo la premiación, vio a una Kramellia muy orgullosa recibir la copa. Pero fueron las palabras las que hicieron que se congelara:"

—Mi premio será que Kai se quede en aislamiento por tres días. —dijo con una sonrisa.

"Kai no lo podía creer ¡hoy iba a ir a casa! …Ya estaba arreglado, tengo el permiso—pensó con angustia".

— ¿Qué estás esperando que haga? —rugió Voltaire, enfadado. –-nadie en mi familia es un perdedor.

—Pero abuelo… Mañana es mi cumpleaños y me prometiste que estaría con mi mamá... —dijo con un sollozo.

— ¡Patrañas! —gritó Voltaire, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Participé! —le gritó Kai, sujetando del brazo a su abuelo.

—PERO PERDISTE... —le contestó."

Todos se miraron asustados, ahora entendían ciertas actitudes de Kai.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —preguntó, Tyson con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Fue encerrado por tres días en la torre de aislamiento—respondió Witz— Pero le hicieron una concesión porque realmente el castigo era inmerecido… podía llevar una cosa personal.

— ¿Qué llevó? —Se oyó la voz de Tyson, aunque de alguna forma sabían qué había llevado a su castigo.

—El beyblade de madera—contestó en un susurro Witz.

Aclarándose la garganta Witz, continuó: — A los tres días Kai terminó su castigo, pero salió diferente, se miraba triste y demacrado. Vinieron por él y se marchó—explicó Witz— nunca regresó, después nos enteramos que… su madre había fallecido… —dijo en un murmullo.

El cuarto en silencio… todos lloraban. Tyson no podía creerlo ¡Kai había sufrido tal pérdida por un tonto concurso y porque Voltaire no había cumplido su promesa!

Fue Kenny quien hasta el momento había estado en silencio – ¿Qué pasó después, lo volviste a ver?—, Oh Kenny¿Cómo lograste salir de tu silencio¿Cómo intuiste que había algo más?

Witz movió con tristeza su cabeza y le contestó: —Sí, dos veces, la primera… bueno esa no importa. La segunda vi hace cuatro años durante el torneo europeo… y participaba por los Dark-boys, tenía trece años y ya era considerado uno de los mejores bladeluchadores. Acompañaba a mi hermana, no participé.

—Bueno... —comenzó Ray, tartamudeando— Y entonces… — se aventuró.

—Le tocó con Kram (Kramellia)

Kai, no era un bladeluchador suave y menos cuando está resentido… todos los de la habitación lo sabían… por su mente pasaron muchas ideas de cómo fue la batalla... y para ser realistas fueron muy coincidentes con lo sucedido, excepto por un detalle.

—Literalmente hizo pedazos el blade—intervino Dizzy con una vocecilla vacilante. Witz enarcó una ceja pero no hizo comentario de esa voz.

—Tiene razón—suspiró Witz.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, un poco tristes.

"Kai lo hizo polvo… aunque al principio solo jugó con ella. Largaron… ambos beyblades luchaban, Kramellia animaba a su beyblade aunque estaba preocupada por la mirada de hielo… Kai entrecerró los ojos durante los primeros minutos… fue despiadado… Atacaba sin piedad al beyblade "Zorro plateado" de Kramellia, destruyéndolo pedazo a pedazo ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

Era evidente que Kai no quería sacarlo de inmediato, aunque podía sin mayor esfuerzo, cada golpe de su blade amenazaba sacarlo, pero él mismo volvía a regresarlo. Kramellia estaba angustiada, invocó a su bestia bit para un último ataque… increíblemente golpeó al Beyblade de Kai."

A los oyentes de Witz se le erizaron los cabellos cuando contó que Kai invocó a su bestia bit pronunciando tres palabras: "Destrúyelo Black Dranzer"

— Al final se vio una explosión y los pedazos del Beyblade de Kramellia cayeron por todos lados. El comentarista que cubría el evento deportivo estaba mudo del asombro… como el resto de los espectadores— dijo recordando— entonces Kai recogió su Beyblade y sin mirar atrás salió de la arena.

Los muchachos estaban confundidos y asombrados por la historia… era increíble ¡Black Dranzer!… ellos sabían el poder de esa bestia bit… también sabían como era Kai enojado, pero nunca habían pensado como sería Kai en ese estado y usando a Black Dranzer.

Silenciosamente… Witz salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

En compensación otro capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Qué hacemos?

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Como siempre… este fic se autodestruirá en… (na na broma tonta).

* * *

Capítulo 7

"¿Qué hacemos?"

°°°

Muchas emociones se podían sentir en esa habitación… pero fue Tyson quien los hizo reaccionar:

—Tenemos que buscar a Kai—dijo Tyson

—No es aconsejable – insinuó Dizzy

— Es posible que Tyson tenga razón – se aventuró Max — ¿Pero será buena idea? Podríamos empeorar las cosas si no está calmado.

—Pero sería peor dejarlo solo — musitó Naomee

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! – saltó Tyson—estaba mejor – empezó a llorar para sorpresa de todos.

Tyson era así, un amigo que se preocupaba por los otros… y…allí había un amigo solo, que había perdido lo más precioso en el momento más crucial de su vida, él tambien sabía... perder a alguien que amaba.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! –repitió Tyson golpeando la cama y levantándose para salir.

— ¡TYSON, ESPERA! — lo detuvo Ray

— ¡QUÉ!!? – Contestó enojado—reponiéndose ante esa explosiva respuesta dijo más calmado—dime.

— Será mejor que descansen… esperen… —dijo ante las miradas de sus compañeros—yo iré a buscarlo. Conozco la ciudad y a Kai, podré encontrarlo más fácilmente y no conviene que nos perdamos o cometamos alguna imprudencia.

— ¡Me estás diciendo imprudente! —bramó Tyson

—Claro que no, — se defendió el chino—sencillamente alguien tiene que ir y lo mejor es que sea yo quien lo busque—es mi país y mi idioma… a ti no te darían información —dijo.

—Y no la entenderías—se atrevió a bromear Max

Quedó decidido en pocos minutos, Ray lo buscaría y los otros esperarían en el hotel… no podrían dormirse pero aceptaron esperar juntos y en silencio en la habitación de Tyson. Aún así, al salir Ray, Naomee le siguió…

—Quiero ir— dijo con decisión Naomee

—Lo sé, pero lo mejor es que esperes en la habitación — le contestó

— ¿Te estorbo?— Naomee

—Claro que no. Debes recordar que eres una chica estás en un país extraño.

—…Eso no es todo ¿verdad¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?—preguntó

— Tienes razón… tú nunca has visto a Kai cuando está deprimido… él podría… mira no es conveniente que me acompañes… —Ray sabía que cuando está deprimido Kai es muy cruel y no mide las consecuencias de sus respuestas, temía que agravara la situación si ofendía a Naomee, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, por eso apenado bajó la vista.

Ray sintió que una gentil mano levantaba su barbilla. Naomee lo miraba de frente y en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar ella comprendió su pena y vacilación de llevarla.

—Entiendo—dijo Naomee: con resignación—y antes que Ray se alejara tomó su mano y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó: —tráelo.

—Descuida, lo haré— dijo con decisión.

No fue tan fácil como al principio supuso Ray. Kai no aparecía en los lugares que sospechaba podría estar y nadie lo había visto. Hacía frío y ya era tarde. Preocupado estaba a punto de regresar al hotel cuando una idea vino a su mente.

— Si no está ahí… iré por los muchachos—pensó.

No fue necesario, ahí estaba… su figura solitaria se destacaba sobre un antiguo puente. Miraba o parecía mirar el río. Ray estaba indeciso, despacito y silenciosamente se acercó. Se le cayó el alma al pobre de Ray cuando Kai sin darse vuelta dijo muy triste:

—No debiste haber venido.

— Kai, eres nuestro amigo y no podíamos dejarte solo— dijo Ray.

Kai no contestó, solamente cerró sus ojos. Ray estaba confundido… no sabía que hacer, no podía decirle que Witz les había contado parte de su tragedia pero tampoco fingir que no lo sabía.

Repentinamente Kai dio la vuelta y dijo:

—Regresemos.

— ¡Uff! – _que suerte_ pensó Ray—sin embargo, pese a ser de noche la luz de la luna y las farolas de las calles le dejaron ver algo extraño. Ray pensó encontrar a Kai furioso, lleno de ira o rencor… y estaba preparado para lidiar con eso si Kai reaccionaba con crueldad o violencia, pero al verlo tuvo miedo… de esa extraña pasividad, de ese silencio y esa mirada de Kai que revelaba una tristeza y un dolor que nunca había visto.

Silenciosamente lo siguió. Ray temía que los otros chicos, en especial Tyson, complicaran el regreso… pero no fue así… nadie se asomó, nadie preguntó. Sin decirlo Kai comprendió la delicadeza de sus amigos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo les agradeció ese gesto.

—Kai—preguntó con cuidado Ray— ¿Prefieres que duerma con Tyson?

A Ray le parecieron eternos los segundos que tardó Kai en responderle… —no es necesario, —dijo con voz triste— dame unos minutos— dijo y cerró la puerta.

Ray se quedó atónito por la respuesta, y dándose una cachetada corrió a donde estaban los muchachos, había comprendido que Kai le pedía que tranquilizara a todos y en especial a Naomee.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar… Ray únicamente les dijo que había encontrado a Kai y estaba en la habitación, que no quería hablar con nadie, (esto último lo dijo con pesar y sin querer ver a la chica) pero ella comprendió afligida que Kai estaba destrozado.

— ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?—preguntó Max.

— No lo sé, Kai dijo que no era necesario y le diera unos minutos

— Será mejor que duermas con él –sentenció Tyson, para sorpresa de todos—No puede estar solo… yo… sé… que no soy la mejor compañía para Kai… no soy bueno en esas cosas… — todos se sorprendieron ante ese comentario—pero…—Tyson con la mirada baja y apretando los puños—está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada mejor – dijo Tyson entre lágrimas.

Así tristemente se dieron las buenas noches. Esperando con los nervios de punta los sucesos del día de mañana… es decir qué pasaría dentro de algunas horas… porque eran las 2 AM y al día siguiente les tocaría enfrentarse con los All Star.

* * *

Bueno… aquí termina otra parte… espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy cursi.

Espero actualizar en unos días y subir otros dos capítulos… porque… Bah… ya sabrán.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Hay noticias?

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Gracias por sus críticas, para quienes me lo han hecho saber y gracias por aquellos que han leído, (aunque no dejen RR). Aunque serìa bonitooooo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8 **

"**¿Hay noticias?"**

Realmente no amanecieron muy descansados… es más, tres de ellos no habían podido dormir: Naomee, Ray y Tyson. La primera se miraba que había pasado la noche llorando y los otros no estaban mejor.

—Dime como pasó la noche—exclamó con congoja Naomee (era raro porque sus modales eran impecables y ni se preocupó por saludar).

— No muy bien… tuvo pesadillas y un poco de fiebre… descuida — se apresuró a decir Ray al ver la cara de espanto de Naomee – está mejor, lo dejé dormido pero hice que le llevaran el desayuno por si quería estar solo un poco más.

Pero Naomee estaba preocupada y solo iba a estar tranquila hasta hablar con él. Y, todos eran de la misma opinión.

Desayunaron con apatía, tanto así que Tyson apenas probó bocado… en otras circunstancias los otros le hubieran embromado… pero… ni en eso se fijaron. En eso dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellas… Kramellia y Kurt. Caminaron con cierta presunción y fueron a desayunar al otro lado del comedor, no sin antes dirigirles una sarcástica sonrisa. ¡ES EL COLMO! pensaron y optaron por retirarse y vigilar que Kai no saliera y se topara con semejantes personajes.

Pero no les fue posible, porque en eso aparecieron el Sr. Dickenson y los White Tigers. Estaban atrapados… saludaron con cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno… pero éstos no se atrevieron a preguntar.

En eso… Naomee se disculpó y se retiró, Mariah hizo el intento de seguirla pero un gesto de Ray la detuvo… solamente Tyson la siguió y no porque los otros no quisieran sino porque les hizo seña que tenían que quedarse.

— ¿Ya entraste? —preguntó Tyson a Naomee cuando la vio frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai y Ray.

La chica lo negó con la cabeza. — No me atrevo a entrar… ¿Y los otros? —preguntó, a su vez a Ray que había llegado.

— Era necesario que fueran al Estadio a confirmar fechas y participantes… al parecer hay cambio de reglas y bloques—dijo el aludido.

Naomee suspiró con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación… Al parecer Kai se había levantado porque parte del desayuno no estaba. En realidad no comió mucho pero era un alivio que hubiera probado algo. Los chicos se miraron y muy quedito Tyson opinó que solamente ella entrara, ellos esperarían en la otra habitación.

Afirmando con un gesto entró. Kai se encontraba dormido, acostado de espaldas. Ya antes lo había visto dormir, no recordaba haberlo visto así, su rostro aún dormido revelaba un profundo dolor… cerró los ojos apenada… había aprendido a amarlo y entender sus gestos. Necesitaba saber si aún tenía fiebre. Con cuidado tocó su frente; suspiró aliviada, ya no tenía fiebre pero su temperatura no era del todo normal.

Pese a hacerlo con cuidado no pudo evitar que el contacto de su mano lo despertara… él la observaba, sonrió con tristeza… y giró dándole la espalda

—Comprendo si quieres… marcharte. — dijo en un susurro.

Naomee quedó atónita pero reaccionó con decisión, se deslizó hasta la cama, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

— ¿Me estás cortando?, ni se te ocurra chico Dranzer... — se atrevió a bromear aunque un doloroso nudo apretaba su garganta.

Kai no respondió. Entonces ella se levantó un poco… le besó la mejilla y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Descansa... aquí estoy —le susurró dulcemente. Y… sintió como Kai se relajaba, tomaba su mano y la apretaba… a los pocos minutos volvió a adormecerse.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta la puerta volvió a abrirse… y cerrarse. Era Ray quien de puntillas regresó al cuarto donde lo esperaba Tyson.

—Al parecer ya está mejor. Naomee logró tranquilizarlo, ya duerme — dijo a su amigo—ahora descansemos mientras los otros regresan, esperémoslos para decidir que hacer—sugirió. Así lo hicieron y diez minutos después ambos dormían.

Naomee se sentía abrigada pero sola, así entre sueños sintió la suavidad de una manta, entonces alargó el brazo y descubrió que Kai no estaba a su lado, despertó asustada y se enderezó con rapidez, efectivamente él la había tapado con una frazada. Tuvo miedo que se hubiera ido.

Se equivocó, él sí se encontraba en la habitación. Lo descubrió sentado en el marco de la ventana, su mirada al parecer estaba fija en el paisaje, el viento movía sus cabellos… parecía tranquilo, pero ella sabía que no era así, porque en su rostro se notaba una extraña tristeza.

—Hola —dijo a la chica al ver que se había despertado, y en su tono de voz Naomee confirmó que su observación era correcta.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? —dijo mientras consultaba el reloj— ¿dormiste?

— Un poco— dijo pero desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

—…………..

Fue entonces que se decidió… no dejaría que se deprimiera más. Así fue a sentarse a su lado, tomándole de la barbilla le obligó a verle a los ojos.

— Por favor… no me hagas a un lado… permite que te ayude— pidió muy suave.

Kai tomó la mano de la chica y con delicadeza la retiró de su rostro sujetándola con firmeza, empeñándose en desviar la mirada.

—No puedes hacer nada— dijo.

— ¿Ni oírte? —insistió.

Kai no sabía que contestarle. Aunque la amaba y le había contado cosas de su niñez, aún tenía dificultades para manejar sus emociones, no digamos explicarlas.

—Witz habló con nosotros— dijo temerosa de la reacción.

— Lo sé

— ¿Estás molesto?

— Era de esperarse que hiciera algo… estúpido— y ante el gesto de ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Aún le odias? — preguntó la chica

—No le he odiado… aunque no lo perdono— dijo gélido.

— ¿Por su traición?

—Realmente es por otra cosa… es algo entre nosotros —y luego como disculpándose— no puedo decirlo.

Tomando aire se decidió. Su expresión era triste pero algo había cambiado en él, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Voluntariamente la vio directamente, como resignado, mientras pensaba que horas antes había sido tan feliz… y ahora…

— ¿Sabes? — empezó— la presencia de Kramellia me hizo recordar… cuando ella… cuando mi mamá murió… —hizo una pausa mientras recobraba el control de su voz— pero solo eso… la sensación de haberla perdido… ya no recuerdo como era… y prefiero que sea así.

Instintivamente le abrazó. Kai aceptó el abrazo… y siguió hablando… se notaba que le costaba, que le era doloroso. De haber levantado la vista Naomee hubiera descubierto que Kai tenía los ojos nublados por lágrimas que en vano trataba de dominar.

— Aún… aún no puedo superar los amargos recuerdos que tengo de mi niñez…—dijo desolado.

— ¿Kai? — dijo al notar el prolongado silencio y sentir en su rostro gotitas de agua.

Fue entonces levantó la vista y vio las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del chico sin que éste pudiera evitarlo. Kai al darse cuenta se las secó con furia. Ella se sentía impotente… sabía que había sufrido pero… su dolor era vivo, presente y fresco. Naomee sabía qué era perder a un ser querido… también había perdido a su madre, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, encontró consuelo en los brazos de su padre.

Entonces lo abrazó con más fuerza, de alguna manera hizo que se tranquilizara… Kai haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró calmarse.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — dijo después de un rato, al notar que el corazón de Kai latía más tranquilo.

—Seguir… y tal vez… llegar a tener la esperanza de ser feliz—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—… aunque ahora tengo un lindo motivo para seguir además de… bueno a veces ellos sirven de algo— dijo mientras acariciaba un hermoso cabello rubio— ya no estoy tan solo.

Ella sonrió… ahora comprendía lo importante que ella era para Kai, al igual que sus amigos. Aunque nunca se los dijera.

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. Ella se levantó a abrir ¿Quién sería? se preguntaba la chica. Al abrir se encontró con un hombre algo mayor acompañado por una mujer que a todas señas era enfermera.

— Soy el doctor Zhu Yuan dijo a través de la enfermera que hizo de intérprete— vengo a ver como estás jovencito.

La expresión de Kai cambió a fastidio… ella le vio suplicante, entonces suspiró resignado.


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Estás listo Kai?

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Y pra compensar la tardanza el segundo de dos capítulos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9 **

"**¿Estás listo Kai?"**

En tanto Tyson y Ray dormían placidamente, había sido un alivio saber que Kai había aceptado el consuelo de su novia. Se incorporaron algunas horas después, cuando sintieron que se abrió la puerta. Era el resto del equipo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —se preguntaron durmientes y recién llegados.

— Naomee se encuentra con él y está mejor pues comió algo— dijo Tyson.

—Hubo cambios importantes, al parecer renunciaron algunos equipos y les tocó que reacondicionar los bloques y fechas. — dijo a su vez Max.

—Eso no es malo, — aseguró Ray— ¿O sí?

—Mañana toca competir— suspiró con derrota Kenny.

— Bueno, Max tendrá que adelantar su encuentro con Rick — dijo en un bostezo Tyson.

—No— dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama que ocupaba Tyson—toca contra Los White Tigers

— Bueno, eso no es tan malo— dijo Tyson.

— Pero estamos en el mismo bloque que los Tricox Star y no sabemos si Kai está en condiciones para competir— dijo el rubio.

Naomee apareció, sentándose frente a ellos. —El doctor dice que Kai tiene una ligera fiebre y que estará mejor para la tarde —les informó.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que llegara el doctor? —dijo Tyson, rascándose la cabeza.

—El señor Dickenson lo envió—respondió Kenny—Tuvimos que contarle que se encontraba mal… descuida no le contamos lo otro.

— ¡Kai! — gritó—Naomee al verlo en la puerta.

Aunque estaba cruzado de brazos y con su típica actitud fría, se podía percibir que Kai no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, aunque el resto del equipo tampoco.

— ¿Cuáles son los cambios? —-preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Hay 4 bloques de 4, pasan dos de cada uno para formar un nuevo bloque a través de sorteo. Después eliminación automática en enfrentamiento par hasta quedar dos bloques con dos equipos cada uno, los que ganen pasan a la final —informó Kenny:

— ¿Quiénes están en nuestro bloque? —se aventuró a preguntar Ray.

—Hermanos isleños, los White Tigres y Tricox Star —confirmó Dizzy.

— ¿Contra quien largamos? –preguntó Kai

—Los hermanos Isleños y White Tigres en la mañana y Tricox Star en la tarde de mañana— indicó Dizzy.

—Es una jornada pesada—declaró Kenny.

Se enteraron que solamente los Hermanos Isleños eran desconocidos, Dizzy agregó a la información que era un equipo nuevo, al parecer sin mucha experiencia. Pero Kai ya había tomado una decisión:

—Bien, Max y yo participaremos en la primera batalla contra los Hermanos Isleños— dijo Kai, y continuó —Tyson y Naomee enfrentarán el segundo con los White Tigers, dependiendo de los resultados se formará el tercer grupo. Tienen tres horas para descansar antes del entrenamiento—diciendo esto salió rápidamente del cuarto.

— ¿Qué hacemos?. . . —preguntó Tyson

— Seguir su esquema – dijo Naomee

—Tenemos que apoyarlo—agregó Kenny—y en todo caso la formación no está mal, desconocemos a los Hnos. Isleños; defensa y ataque es la mejor opción; frente a los White Tigres está bien solo ataque y nos da la oportunidad de tener una buena posición frente a los TriCox Star— agregó—Pero no entiendo porqué él no va contra los White Tigres— les interrogó.

—Para no estar junto a Naomee que le distraiga o Tyson que lo enoje—bromeó Max

— ¡Oí eso! – dijo Tyson haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

— Bueno—señaló con cierta sonrisa Ray—ya oyeron al capitán, será mejor que descansemos.

—Dilo por ti – dijo Tyson —yo quiero un poco de pollo, pescado y carne. Tengo hambre... —sentenció.

Por la tarde todos se encontraban en un campo para iniciar sus prácticas, habían llegado en una camioneta proporcionada por el Sr. Dickenson. Kai se había negado a manejar, por tal situación le correspondió a Ray llevarlos.

— ¡A COMERRRR! –gritó una voz

— No venimos a eso — dijo una voz amenazante…

—Ahhhhhh — dijo la primera voz con desaliento.

Y empezaron las primeras prácticas: Kai solo; Naomee frente a Max y Ray con Tyson, pasada una hora se acercaron al Jefe quien los llamó.

—Kai, necesito revisar tu beyblade –dijo Kenny.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó Kai extrañado y algo molesto.

—No que yo sepa… es rutina —le respondió Kenny.

— ¡Ray! —exclamó Kenny pasado un rato—también el tuyo.

— ¬¬… ¿Por qué el de Ray? —se extrañó Kai

— Kai, sabes que siempre reviso los beyblade de todos –-contestó Kenny, al parecer sin importancia, mientras revisaba el de Kai y Dizzy el de Ray.

— Además, yo participo — aclaró Ray.

— ¬¬ ¿Cambio de última hora? — le restregó Kai, enojado.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó Ray, con aspecto cansado.

— . no importa.

—Pero aún así no pelearé con los White Tigers si eso cruza por tu mente—bromeó Ray.

Kai no tomó muy a gusto la respuesta de su amigo, Naomee se dio cuenta e iba a calmar los ánimos cuando un grito de dolor de Kenny los hizo darse vuelta.

— ¡AYYYY!, por favor Kai, —gemía Kenny—controla a Dranzer… me acaba de quemar… ¡y no es gracioso! —les reclamó a los demás que se reían a carcajada limpia al ver las muecas de dolor del pobre Kenny.

Kai extrañado recogió a Dranzer, efectivamente estaba caliente. Sin decir una palabra se lo entregó murmurando que no volvería a pasar.

— ¡USTEDES QUE VEN!—ladró al resto— mientras nuestro geni… Kenny revisa a Dranzer y Drigger el resto a practicar— diciendo esto fue a sentarse bajo la sombra un árbol, algo alejado del grupo.

Mirándose a la cara decidieron hacerle caso.

—Bueno, no está más extraño que otras veces—sentenció Tyson, — al menos no está triste— dijo con cierto humor negro.

—Kenny… hay… algo que…—reclamó su atención Dizzy

— ¡Ray! — le llamó Kenny para entregarle a Drigger— ya está listo—continuó—y dile a Tyson que necesito revisar a Dragoon.

—Kenny—insistió Dizzy—hay algo raro en el Dranzer y…

— Silencio—susurró el aludido, mientras miraba a Kai que se había recostado; estaba con los ojos cerrados y aún muy agitado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí. Tengo algunas dificultades con el corrector automático así que habrá una incómoda mezcla de inglés y español. Dejen RR para saber como les pareció… ayuda realmente.


	10. Chapter 10 “¡Miren las lecturas de Dizzy

-1**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Lamento la demora, gracias por sus críticas.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"**¡Miren las lecturas de Dizzy!"**

Siempre era emocionante estar en el estadio, los reflectores encendidos al máximo, los gritos entusiastas de los espectadores al ver a sus favoritos y a otros no tanto… los concursantes saludándose, intimidándose o sencillamente esperando su turno. Kenny no compartía la sonrisa de Max, quien insistía que sería interesante enfrentarse con bladebatalladores nuevos y con razón, las lecturas de Dizzy lo tenían nervioso. Tyson se miraba emocionado como siempre, era muy talentoso en el juego siempre daba todo. Kai se mantenía algo alejado… silencioso (un poco más de lo usual), junto a él, se encontraba Naomee tratando de distraerlo. Y, Ray quien miraba aprensivo la llegada de los White Tigres.

Kai había insistido en llegar temprano… según sus palabras estaba hastiado de arrear con ellos y llegar siempre tarde.

— ¡Cómo odio la espera! —murmuraba Tyson—y sin tener nada que comer— suspiró.

Ray se puso de pie… alertando al resto, quienes sonrieron con picardía al ver como se arreglaba su trenza y trataba de llamar la atención a una chica vestida de rosa que la noche anterior había dejado plantada, (Mariah, porque era ella). Al principio se hizo la desentendida… cosa que afligió a Ray, pero después coquetamente le sonrió para tranquilidad del joven chino.

— Al parecer ya estás perdonado Ray... —comentó Tyson.

— ¿¿¿Qué??? — dijo con confusión Ray

— Creo que tienes razón Tyson. — continuó Max— ya podemos estar tranquilos… espero que ahora duerma mejor y deje hablar en sueños…— dijo con picardía.

— ¡Cállense! —gruñó Ray, — ¡y no hablo dormido… solo ronco un poquito! – dijo Ray ya con buen humor.

Kai escuchaba como distraído mientras su novia sonreía ante los comentarios de los chicos. Kenny no perdía de vista a Kai, consultaba continuamente a Dizzy, quien le aseguraba que no había lecturas que interpretar y no podía ni confirmar ni negar. Pero, el pobre Kenny no podía tranquilizarse; estaba seguro que no era su imaginación, puesto que Dizzy también lo había notado... debía estar atento.

El primero que competiría era Max… Terminaron los preliminares y empezó el juego.

Max de los Bladebreakers-Revolution frente a Tiffell Trinidad de los Hermanos Isleños. Dracil (ya conocido) frente a Optar, una especie de ser volcánico, es decir fuego frente a agua.

Largaron. Realmente no fue una lucha muy reñida, la inexperiencia de Tiffell se hizo evidente frente a Max, quien literalmente ahogó a la bestia bit de su rival con la avalancha que le envió; el chico quedó impresionado por la técnica de Max, recogió su blade y lo felicitó.

Kai era el siguiente, se levantó y mientras hacían las presentaciones caminó al plato. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan inquieto, era extraño… de alguna forma no podía mantenerse tranquilo.

Del altoparlante podía oírse las presentaciones: "El campeón Kai Hiwatari de los Bladebreakers-Revolution y Denisson Trinidad de los Hermanos Isleños". Este hermano era definitivamente el mayor… enorme, fuerte y de una ferocidad que contrastaba con la frialdad de Kai. Dranzer, el fénix de fuego frente a Crostar un enorme ídolo de piedra.

Largaron. Esta pelea sí era reñida pero no a la vista de la mayoría… solamente Kenny resoplaba intranquilo. Mientras se oía a A.J. Toper y el Brat Best comentar que al parecer Kai había decidido jugar un poco.

—Oye, Jefe¿Será cierto lo que dicen de Kai, eso de alargar el juego? — preguntó Tyson extrañado del comentario.

— Lamentablemente no— dijo con desaliento, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Kenny? — preguntó con inquietud Naomee, que no había perdido palabra en la conversación

— Vean — les dijo, mientras señalaba las lecturas de Dizzy.

— Pero Kenny… —dijo Ray—, las lecturas indican que Dranzer tiene una elevada acumulación de energía y eso no es malo—le dijo no muy convencido.

— Sí, pero su energía es oscilante e irregular… no es ordenada, miren esto—les indicó mientras les enseñaba otra gráfica—normalmente Dranzer empieza a experimentar un aumento escalado, rápido si lo desean pero ordenado… en este momento los picos son irregulares y muy cambiantes y…

— ¡Qué¿Acaso no es normal en Kai ser extraño? — interrumpió Tyson mientras los otros lo callaron.

—Oh, no en este caso... —dijo Dizzy— Significa que las ondas irregulares que observan son coincidentes con el estado anímico del luchador… entonces los choques fluctuantes…

— ¡QUEEEE!—interrumpió Tyson ignorando las reprimendas de silencio de que era objeto.

— Tyson – dijo pacientemente Kenny—Dizzy quiere decir que Kai no está manejando sus emociones—SILENCIO—normalmente los bladeluchadores extraen sus emociones y las enfocan hacia sus beyblades, estos las reciben como energía pura y… bueno surge su poder especial. En el caso el caso de Kai siempre logra encausar la energía a través de la ira, pero por algún motivo que desconozco Dranzer está recibiendo más de una emoción y eso lo tiene confundido.

— ¿Perderá? —preguntó Ray.

—Mmmm… no en esta batalla, o al menos eso creo. Kai aún tiene a su favor su concentración y disciplina… —añadió Dizzy.

—Tienes razón, gracias a Dios no dependemos de la disciplina de Tyson... sino estaríamos perdidos —bromeó Ray, siguiendo la mirada a Naomee, quien sonrió levemente.

—Oigan eso no es justo, chicos —saltó el aludido.

— Lo siento Tyson, pero es real—se oyó una vocecita metalizada.

Nadie contestó.

El mismo Kai, había sentido desde la práctica que algo no estaba bien… y en este momento se dio cuenta que si no se cuidaba podía perder… frunció el entrecejo, el muchachote isleño lo había acorralado otra vez entre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad (un plato de una ciudad aparentemente la Atlántida)… "_esto hay terminarlo ya_" decidió.

— ¡Dranzer!—se le oyó enfadado—Sácalo—y con un enorme esfuerzo hizo que Dranzer saliera y se enfrentara al coloso de piedra…una llamarada de fuego y… afuera.

—Y los Bladebreakers-Revolution ganan la segunda batalla… y pasarán a enfrentarse con los White Tiger en siguiente etapa—decía en comentarista.

Mientras Kai enfadado y nervioso regresaba a su banca. Los chicos iban a preguntarle algo pero una gélida mirada los detuvo… '_mejor después_' pensaron. Sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Kai, Naomee avanzó hasta él y sin decirle nada se sentó a su lado. Entre tanto el altoparlante comunicó que la pelea entre los White Tigres y Tricox Star empezaba.

El primer choque fue de Lee y ante el asombro de sus compañeros y perdió. La batalla había sido exigente pero no aparentaba que iba a perder. Kenny también sorprendido comenzó a estudiar las lecturas… algo no encajaba.

Kevin fue segundo y tuvo mejor suerte que Lee. Una victoria y una derrota para cada equipo, correspondía el desempate. ¿Podrían ganar? Se preguntaba Ray. Le correspondía a Mariah frente a un enorme pelirrojo de nombre Gustaf, fuerte como su bestia Bit "Leonarius" un león de dos cabezas.

¡Largaron!

Al principio Mariah tenía el control de la situación… Gustaf sonreía divertido. Pero a una indicación de sus compañeros repentinamente cambió la dirección del juego, el asombro de ver perder a Lee se volvió de horror por las embestías que sufría el Beyblade de Mariah. Ella intentó nuevamente el ataque, pero no podía acercarse lo suficiente, y había otro problema… una cabeza atacaba mientras la otra defendía… era como enfrentarse a dos blades. Finalmente el pelirrojo mandó a Leonariuos a atacar con ambas cabezas… y chocaron en la montaña… Al despejarse el humo vieron un beyblade fuera del plato y a figurita rosa tendida en el suelo.

Ray saltó de su asiento y corrió hacía ella… Mariah estaba lastimada, al parecer, una de las piedras golpeó muy fuerte su brazo haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Ray miró con odio al muchacho húngaro, éste se encogió de hombros y bajó del estrado. Llegó la asistencia médica y trasladaron a la chica adentro para atenderla, mientras Ray los seguía.

El siguiente encuentro los Tricox Star les ganaron fácilmente a los Hermanos Isleños. Así llegó el último encuentro de la mañana: Tyson y Naomee frente a los White Tigers, aunque con algo más de dificultad ganaron los Bladebreakers-Revolution. Naomee supo demostrar porqué era una campeona al igual que Tyson. Se agradecieron la batalla y marcharon a ver como seguía Mariah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Como me quedó cortito lo compenso con otro.


	11. Chapter 11 “Batalla con mucha pólvora”

-1**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Promesa hecha, promesa cumplida, ahí va el segundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"**Batalla con mucha pólvora"**

Se había decidido quienes se enfrentarían con los Tricox Star: Max y Kai, en caso de desempate entraría Tyson. Es necesario indicar que la decisión no fue bien aceptada por todos. Por un lado Ray indicaba que a él le correspondía en vez de Kai, quería participar porque la derrota que había sufrido los White Tigres y la agresión contra Mariah le tenían furioso.

Kenny cuya objeción por el riesgo de perder a Dranzer era real, pero no podría exponerla abiertamente. Además consideraba que la mejor elección era Naomee o Tyson, y no elegir entre un Kai que aún no conseguía canalizar sus emociones o un vengativo Ray.

Solo Tyson apoyaba a Kai en la formación del tercer equipo, haciendo de algún modo vacilar a Kai, pero al mirar al resto del equipo desechó toda duda.

La situación de ambos equipos participantes era pareja con cuatro victorias cada uno que automáticamente los clasificaba para la siguiente ronda, solamente quedaba definir quien la encabezaría.

Empezó. Max hacía un gran trabajo. Su técnica de defensa era formidable así como la de minimización del daño donde era un maestro. Finalmente con una soberbia embestida, Max se impuso y sacó el Beyblade del contrario.

El segundo… ah… como lo temía Kenny. Kai no se encontraba en su mejor momento y tenía dificultades para controlar a Dranzer. No era que el contrincante de Kai fuera malo o desmereciera, al contrario era muy bueno, pero cualquiera que los mirara y conociera el juego de Kai, creería que Kai estaba deliberadamente alargando el final. Solamente el ojo avizor de Kenny captaba algo más…

Los chicos se acercaron a Kenny rodeándolo. Éste les explicaba lo que había notado.

—Chicos, el caso es que no creo que gane ésta— puntualizó Kenny

—Vamos Jefe, hablamos de Kai, míralo, está haciendo un gran trabajo—señaló Tyson

—No, Tyson – suspiró Kenny—él está pasando mucho trabajo— aclaró.

Como predijo Kenny, vieron el Beyblade de Kai aterrizar fuera del plato… pero también el de su contrincante. Por un pelo (y de Max) encabezaban el bloque.

Los chicos notaron la sorpresa de Kai por lo sucedido y mientras se anunciaba el final, éste recogió a Dranzer y se acercó a ellos… ni una palabra. Todos conocían que Kai no estaba de humor. Naomee se le acercó y le tomó de la mano, él instintivamente intentaba rehuir los ojos celestes de ella.

—Kai... —comenzó ella —Kai... —repitió en un susurro.

No le respondió pero un suave apretón de Kai la tranquilizó. Así, ambos se acercaron a los chicos mientras se anunciaba como quedarían los bloques:

A.J. Toper comentaba: —"Damas y caballeros, entusiastas del Beyblade a continuación se sortearán los encuentros entre los equipos que clasificaron—pausa unos minutos— atención se enfrentarán a primera hora mañana:

—Demolition Boys… frente a Lobos de Mar en el bloque A

— Bladebreakers-Revolution… enfrentarán a los All Star en el bloque B

— ¡Si! — se oyó a Max.

Se oía la voz de A.J. Toper:

—En el encuentro de la tarde les corresponde: Black Vengeance… contra Los Tormenta Prix en el Bloque C

—…y finalmente Los Ontario Mix… contra los Tricox Star en el Bloque D

—Así es estimados espectadores… los esperamos mañana para disfrutar de otro emocionante encuentro… — y siguió pero nuestro equipo decidió marcharse al hotel.

* * *

¡Eh sorprendidos por el aburrimiento! Vamos, era necesaria toda esta introducción para los siguientes capítulos. Ahora sí verán como Kai deja de ser tan frío cuando pierde completamente el control y no en el bladestadio. ¡Cúbranse! Habrá dolorosas revelaciones y golpes (no de beyblades). Y Tyson descubre tarde que debería ser más aplicado en la escuela, porque saber otro idioma tiene sus ventajas…

SALUDOSSS y cualquier comentario… carta de aburrimiento, disgusto, amenaza, dudas o sencillamente de ánimo es bienvenida.


	12. Chapter 12 “¡…Abandonados!”

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

"**¡…Abandonados!"**

Ya en el hotel, los chicos se encontraban almorzando junto con el Sr. Dickenson, quien les preguntaba quienes competirían en el siguiente encuentro.

—Yo me enfrentaré segundo – contestaba alegremente Max—espero que me toque con Rick, le prometí que en la próxima batallaríamos.

— ¿Quién toca primero? — preguntó el anciano.

—Rayyyyyaggg—contestó Tyson

— ¡Los modales Tyson, recuerda los modales! – protestó Kenny mientras Max ayudaba a Tyson, porque se estaba ahogando.

El aludido no estaba enterado, porque toda su atención estaba en ayudar a Mariah con sus palillos porque aún estaba usando cabestrillo.

— ¿Y Kai? —dijo, intrigado el Sr. Dickenson al ver que el muchacho no se encontraba acompañándolos.

—Esteee – empezó a decir Naomee cuando Tyson salvó la situación.

—Bah… ya sabe cómo es –dijo sonriendo—no le gustó empatar y debe de estar por ahí practicando, descuide… —dijo al ver que el señor Dickenson dudaba—dije que lo acompañaba si antes comíamos y me mandó a… bueno… me dijo que madurara.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, casi se podría decir que se oyó un ruido de truenos de no ser porque Max se cayó de la silla por la sorpresa.

Realmente ocurrió que Kai estaba decidido a encerrase en el cuarto, argumentó (es un decir…), que estaba cansado y le dijo a Ray que buscara donde dormir. El chico (me refiero a Kai) frunció el entrecejo cuando se le quedaron viendo y cerró de golpe la puerta. Al final ellos no estaban seguros si debían entrar cuando un clic se oyó, demostrando que la puerta tenía pasador. Encogiéndose de hombros optaron por ir a almorzar, porque el Sr. Dickenson les había dicho que llegaría y no convenía preocuparlo. Ya decidirían como lidiar con Kai después.

Pasaron dos horas desde el almuerzo, ya los chicos se sentían inquietos. Mariah, el Sr. Dickenson y Ray se habían marchado, éste a acompañar a Mariah a su hotel para que descansara.

Al regresar (una hora más tarde) decidieron entrar, llamaron al conserje y al abrir la puerta encontraron la habitación vacía y sin la maleta (bolsa) de viaje de Kai..

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —dijo, Tyson alarmado.

— ¡Kai sabe que mañana nos enfrentamos a los All Star! —dijo Ray, furioso.

—Si, pero ya había dejado la formación, y no vale la pena enojarse. —dijo Kenny.

—Deberíamos ir a recepción para ver si alguien ha visto a Kai. —se escuchó decir a Naomee.

Así lo hicieron, Ray le preguntaba a la recepcionista por Kai… en chino. Tyson de espaldas a Ray miraba perplejo como Naomee, Kenny y Max empezaban a sonreír.

— ¿Tengo la cara manchada o monos bailando en la cara? —preguntó Tyson, de mal humor.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo y principiaron a reírse.

— ¬¬… ¡QUÉl!— dijo un ya irritado Tyson.

—Bah, no te enojes, en principio no era por ti… —dijo Max

—Pero viéndote bien, sí tienes sucia la cara—interrumpió Naomee con una alegre carcajada.

— Si Tyson—siguió Kenny—tienes salsa china en la nariz.

Tyson empezó refunfuñar y para evitar otro conflicto Naomee le facilitó un lindo pañuelito.

— Oye, creo que ya arruiné tu pañuelo — la miró confuso Tyson.

— No te preocupes, tengo más, Kai… me regaló una caja—dijo tristemente la chica.

— ¿Y por qué se reían? — preguntó Tyson para distraer a Naomee.

— Verás Tyson… aunque debiste poner más atención— dijo Max—Ray empezó a describir a Kai como un chico con bufanda, de cabello gris, alto…

— Pero la recepcionista no lo ubicaba, —continuó Kenny— así que le preguntó si era un chico rudo…

—… bastante guapo… —dijo sonrojada la chica.

—…y con cara de enojado — finalizó Max y nuevamente volvieron a reírse.

Pero Tyson se había quedado perplejo. Allí fue donde los chicos se confundieron y le preguntaron que le pasaba.

— O.O ¿Saben chino?— les preguntó

— ¿Tú no? — le contestaron.

— ¿Cómo¿Desde cuando¿Porqué? — empezó a decirles.

—Kai me enseñó un poco y decidí aprende en serio cuando me di cuenta que Kai a veces platicaba con Ray y no me incluía — dijo Naomee.

— A mí Ray me enseñó algunas frases cuando se quedó conmigo hace unos meses, después le pedí a mi mamá que me inscribiera en un curso intensivo, pero aún no puedo hablarlo bien—siguió Max.

—Dizzy tiene un programa que me permitió aprender un poco, verás, hay veces que Dizzy no puede acompañarme a todos lados y pensé que cuando viniéramos al Torneo me sería útil— concluyó Kenny.

Tyson no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie le hubiera dicho que estaban aprendiendo a hablar chino?… grrrrrr ¿Qué más no sabía? (TANTAS COSAS QUERIDO)…

— Ahora me van a decir que también saben ruso¿Quién?—preguntó en voz alta y para su sorpresa vio levantarse cuatro manos.

— Se algo más que chino —dijo Naomee—lo aprendí porque quería saber que tanto discutía Kai con su abuelo.

— Tengo dificultades pero ya puedo mantener alguna conversación—explicó Ray, acercándosele— después del torneo ruso decidí aprender.

— Dizzy tiene ese programa, aún estoy practicando pero me confundo si pido algo o les dijo que me quiten algo —le dijo Kenny.

—Tengo dificultades para los verbos pero ya puedo decir algo más que "por favor lléveme al aeropuerto o tengo frío"— concluyó Max.

Mientras Tyson se rascaba la cabeza. Ray les informó que Kai había salido pero les dejó una carta, bueno unas palabras (para más exactitud)… "_Regresaré a tiempo. Practiquen.__"_ Un telegrama le hubiera salido más caro.

—LO HIZO OTRA VEZ, NOS ABANDONÓ — ladró furioso Ray – nos abandonó—repitió.

—No lo creo—dijo tajante Tyson.

Vio que le miraban raro. No era normal que fuera precisamente Tyson quien lo defendiera de esa manera, primero la noche del domingo, luego ante el Sr. Dickenson y ahora… definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza y ahí… frente a ellos estaba la prueba ¡Tyson defendiendo a Kai!!!!!!

—Que sugieres entonces—preguntó Ray, más calmado.

—Practicar como lo dejó escrito y en todo caso te corresponde junto a Max— hizo notar Tyson.

— Pero no sabemos como nos enfrentaremos a los Tricox Star—dijo Kenny—y debo hacerles notar que hasta ahora no han mostrado todo su poder—puntualizó.

— Es verdad lo que dice Kenny –interrumpió Naomee—pero Kai no debió dejarnos así—murmuró.

— ¿Qué¿Lo estás abandonando?—preguntó Tyson.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—saltó combativa Naomee– pero estoy enfadada por lo inmaduro, caprichoso, egoísta, irresponsable…

— Querrás decir que estás preocupada—dijo suavemente Ray.

— Si, es verdad—dijo con desaliento la chica.

— Descuida, ya regresará. —dijo Tyson—ahora vamos a comer antes de practicar —indicó Tyson.

—Es broma—se apresuró a decir al ver las caras tirantes que le miraban de una forma poco tranquilizadora.

El torneo estaba emocionante. Ya habían eliminado otros dos equipos: a Lobos de Mar y Tormenta Prix (para sorpresa de los chicos), en este momento caían Los Ontario Mix… después de una corta lucha con los Tricox Star. Resultó profeta Kenny… los Tricox eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban.

—…Y ahooooooora los Bladebreakers -Revolution—gritaba A.J. Toper:… y ¡Let it rip!.

Ray frente a Emily. La batalla fue interesante, tanto que Emily metió en dificultades a Ray. La chica había mejorado notablemente; Ray presentaba signos evidentes de desasosiego, de alguna forma la partida de Kai le afectaba, sentía que su equipo estaba desintegrándose. Así pudo comprobarlo Kenny al ver las lecturas irregulares de Drigger.

Ray se sentía traicionado, entendía que Kai necesitara estar solo, pero se negaba a aceptaba que no se apoyara en ellos… al mismo tiempo veía a Naomee sufrir innecesariamente, ella quien de alguna forma había derrumbado esa barrera que nuevamente volvía alzarse… Max cuya sonrisa por momentos declinaba… Kenny preocupado por la destrucción de Drigger y su amo… que aunque no se lo había dicho había adivinado y… esa desconcertante y repentina fe que Tyson poseía…

Repentinamente un grito… uff un poco más y Drigger hubiera quedado fuera, no era tiempo de dudar, tenía que concentrarse… pero las preguntas rondaban nuevamente ¿Dónde estaría¿Por qué no confiaba en ellos¿Se destruiría su equipo¿Podrían perdonar esta nueva traición? … de improviso contempló a sus amigos que lo apoyaban, comprendió que cada uno aportaba lo mejor de sí, recordó las escuetas palabras de Kai "_Regresaré a tiempo__…"_, el amor que le tenía Naomee (porque le constaba que lo amaba); el optimismo de Max; el apoyo de Kenny y la fe que Tyson mantenía en el ausente y más aún la amistad que los unía a todos.

Cerró los ojos y se haciendo estallar sus emociones guió a Drigger a la victoria. Las felicitaciones, abrazos y alegría de sus amigos compensaron su tristeza y llenó de esperanza su felino corazón.

El segundo encuentro era de Max. Por su parte, el rubio experimentaba también algunos problemas. El chico no ignoraba que de perder, le correspondería Tyson o Naomee enfrentarse con los All Star, lo que dejaba cansados a todos después de los duros encuentros que habían tenido. Existía además del contrincante un factor de presión: su batalla y victoria presentaba la diferencia entre el desempate o pasar directamente con los Tricox, porque sabían que con ellos se enfrentarían. ¿Qué pasaría si Kai no llegaba? Abrió los ojos. Estaba decidido, iba a darle batalla a Rick, se lo había prometido y era necesario lograr un descanso (el próximo encuentro lo disputarían en la tarde, salvo que tuvieran peleas de desempate con los All Star).

Max necesitaba cansar a Rick, sabía que no era fácil, los ataques constantes empezaban a hacer mella en su defensa.

— ¡Vaya chico! Has mejorado—pensó Rick al ver que sus ataques no lograban sacar el Beyblade del pequeño rubio, pero había comprendido que no habían sido inútiles.

— ¡Estas a punto de saber que siente el agua cuando una piedra le cae!—gritó Rick al ver tambalear a Dracil — ¡GOLPE DE ROCA! —gritó.

Todos gritaron al ver tan terrible embestida. Pero Max no estaba vencido. Logró eludirlo y crear un extraño torbellino que penetró la rocosa defensa del blade de Rick y… afuera.

Era increíble… apenas si Rick lo podía creer. Y haciéndose el enfadado fue a felicitar a Max. Sus compañeros estaban felices… habían clasificado. Ahora… ¡A comer! (UPSS Pensamiento Tysoniano).

Felices se despidieron de los All Star. Tenían cuatro horas antes de empezar el encuentro con los Tricox Star, aún no había aparecido Kai y tenían que discutir la estrategia. Decidieron que largarían Tyson, Ray y Naomee.

— ¡Vamos Tyson! —gritaban a todo pulmón los chicos, aunque era una fabulosa bladebatalla, el chico del Dragón encontraba serias dificultades en defenderse. Tyson se encontraba fatigado pero no se rendía.

— Deberían encontrar un mejor capitán— le dijo mordazmente Alex, su contrincante—sé de buena fuente que los abandonó… pobrecito huerfanito—se mofó.

Error fatal… Tyson era la fidelidad en persona y la burla que era objeto Kai logró despertar una energía explosiva… convocó a Dragoon… y una terrible explosión… A.J. Toper tenía problemas para narrar que estaba pasando… al bajar el polvo vio el Beyblade de Tyson sobre una pila de escombros… apenas si giraba y… a Exquión incrustado en el muro de contención detrás de su amo.

Cayendo de rodillas, sus amigos se apresuraron a ayudarle a bajar. La victoria fue increíble pero Tyson se encontraba extenuado.

Mientras tanto, A.J. Toper y Brat Best anunciaba el otro combate: —"Y ahora los capitanes… Yamel Powkosky por los Tricox Star y Kai Hiwatari por los Bladebreakers-Revolution.

Apenas si ahogaron un grito… Kai no parecía el mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13 “¿Derrota… o decepción?”

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

Muy agradecida por sus ánimos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

"**¿Derrota… o decepción?"**

Kai se miraba irritado, cansado, estaba pálido, y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo no obstante que el pelo le caía cubriéndoselos. Existía otro motivo de preocupación… las lecturas de Dizzy indicaban que Dranzer (bueno si era posible en bestias bit) estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso… sus ondas de energía estaban más irregulares que antes y una extraña energía parecía que lo sacudía.

— ¿Qué Kai?—se mofó Yamel— Creí que habías renunciado—dijo al mismo tiempo que ambos lanzaban sus beyblade a la pista.

Kai no contestó… eso no sería raro en él pensaban los que de alguna forma conocían su fama de príncipe de hielo. Pero sus amigos estaban aterrados…

— ¡Oh Dios!—dijo en un murmullo Naomee mientras Tyson sentía que la mano que sostenía entre las suyas se ponía repentinamente helada (porque al ver a Kai, instintivamente había tomado de la mano a Tyson) —El abuelo de Kai está aquí— murmuró.

— ¡RAYOS!—expresó involuntariamente Tyson

— ¿Por qué ahora?—preguntó Naomee, asustada.

Kai sintió un extraño peso en el corazón… un escalofrío… ¿Qué le pasaba? repentinamente lo descubrió… su abuelo estaba entre los espectadores… cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido… muy al estilo Hiwatari.

La batalla era reñida… no podía perder la concentración pensó afligido… no podía fallarles otra vez a sus amigos. Porque eso era lo que había sentido cuando decidió salir del hotel. Sus amigos habían confiado en él y los había decepcionado. El pobre chico se sentía confundido, atormentado, el haber abierto su corazón a Naomee había provocado que su famoso control se viniera a pique. Aunado a las heridas que volvían a abrirse más dolorosas que antes… recuerdos que lo atormentaban… porque fue en ese momento, cuando su dolor era tan grande, se encontró solo… sin consuelo por aquel que consideró su apoyo… su abuelo… ja… que con sus ideas de perfeccionamiento lo habían aislado, maltratando cruelmente el tierno corazón que tanto había protegido su madre… que ya no volvió…

Dranzer había sido convocado… sentía el dolor, el miedo, la confusión, el odio, la vergüenza del fracaso… la desesperanza… de Kai. Como lo anticipó Kenny… la diversidad de emociones de su amo lo tenían confundido. Era solo la férrea voluntad, la disciplina (obtenida a un alto precio) y el extraordinario poder de concentración de Kai que lo mantenía girando… pero no a salvo. Quienes tenían la dicha de ver las bestias bit observaban entre fascinados y horrorizados la doble lucha que el maravilloso fénix sostenía… y que perdía.

Y con un último esfuerzo… por el gran amor que le tenía a su amo embistió. ¡Oh Dranzer!, realmente eres un gran amigo de Kai… pero tu valor y sacrificio fueron vanos… el grifo de Yamel Powkosky fue demasiado para ti… y perdiste.

—Y… los Tricox Star empatan…— se oía a A.J. Toper —De acuerdo con las reglas… tienen quince minutos antes de la tercera ronda… esto es más emocionante…— continuaba.

Lenta y trabajosamente Kai se levantaba del suelo, (había caído de rodillas cuando Dranzer cayó al suelo), finalmente logró ponerse de pie. Tambaleante quizás pero de pie. Despacio fue a recoger a Dranzer

—"Gracias amigo" — le susurró—"perdóname".

Al levantar la cabeza… divisó a su abuelo. El anciano estaba lívido… como aquella vez en el colegio cuando… le dijo "_nadie en mi familia es un perdedor_".

Vio también los rostros de sus amigos… malinterpretándolos... creyendo ver en sus rostros lástima, decepción y vergüenza, cuando ellos sentían aflicción por él no por la batalla perdida… no era la primera vez que perdían… pero sí la primera vez que lo veían derrotado moralmente. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ya no más—pensó y sin mirar atrás caminó hacia los vestidores…

* * *

¿Algo cortito? Lo siento y conste que no fue falta de inspiración sino para causar un pequeño suspenso…

Buajajajajaj-

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14 “Hay verdades que duelen, he

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos; tampoco Naomee Dahiko... este personaje es de RenaissanceLady-K.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"**Hay verdades que duelen, heridas que no pueden sanar y heridas que deberían sanar"**

**°°°**

Kai estaba angustiado… sentado en el suelo de los vestidores, con los brazos sobre las rodillas cubriéndose el rostro, luchando por contener su llanto… así lo encontró Tyson quien decidió seguirlo.

— Quiero hablar contigo

— Yo no, aléjate

— ¿Qué, te vas a dar por vencido? —dijo Tyson mirando de frente a Kai.

—No puedo evitarlo —murmuró Kai, abatido, pero algo más sereno.

— ¡Ah! entonces al señor témpano de hielo lo han derretido—se mofó Tyson.

— ¡Cállate Tyson! o…

— O qué – le interrumpió—te cruzarás de brazos –dijo mientras lo hacía—me mirarás feo deseando que me caiga un rayo… me pegarás… o te rendirás y llorarás como un ¡COBARDE!—le gritó Tyson con cólera.

Repentinamente Kai se levantó, era definitivamente más alto que Tyson y físicamente más fuerte, todo el torrente de emociones que le atormentaban finalmente encontró una salida… en el rostro de Tyson.

Pero el tiempo transcurría y los Bladebreakers-Revolution tenían que decidir quien enfrentaría el desempate… Tyson ya había participado, estaba cansado y aunque no fuera así lo habían visto seguir a Kai. Ray tampoco se encontraba bien, aún seguía afectado… durante la batalla Kenny había hablado con Max y habían llegado a la mejor estrategia: Naomee.

La bladebatalla había empezado el comentarista oficial había hecho las presentaciones:

—"Gustaf de los Tricox Star contra la ganadora de la Triple Corona y actual integrante de los Bladebreakers-Revolution¡Naomee Dahiko!.

Y al grito de ¡Let it rip! …largaron.

Gustaf poseía una técnica depurada que ya la había experimentado Mariah y Los Ontario. Su estrategia era el tiempo, agotar a su contrincante basado en su defensa que era formidable, aún el mismo Max la reconocía, pues las dos cabezas de su bestia le permitía un ataque y defensa simultánea… no iba a resultar fácil vencerlo.

— ¿Otra chica? —Pensó al ver a su rival… — ¡Bah! Ya vencí a una y quedó hecha polvo– le comentó a Naomee—Pero tú eres linda y sería una lástima arruinar tan bonita carita—se mofó.

Porque Naomee se miraba realmente bonita pese al aire de tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro. Aunque más alta que Mariah era más esbelta y parecía frágil al lado de ese coloso.

— ¿Sabes?… deberías cambiar de novio, ese Kai es un fracaso— dijo con desprecio.

La chica se enojó y…empezó a perder el control. Estaba claro que esa era la estrategia, Kenny se había dado cuenta que de esa forma les habían ganado a Los Ontario.

— ¡No le prestes atención— la animaba Kenny

— ¡Sí, concéntrate! —apoyaba Max

Naomee reaccionó — suficiente—decidió. Empezó entonces a demostrar porqué era una campeona. Pero Gustaf era un contrincante poderoso… y sus amigotes le indicaron que dejara de jugar… y así lo hizo.

La batalla era reñida… y aunque Naomee era una excelente beyluchadora no estaba acostumbrada a luchas prolongadas… y ésta se extendía demasiado.

— ¡Pegassus, no puedes perder!... — exclamó la chica.

Ante la increíble batalla que se desarrollaba se oían los gritos emocionados y maravillados de los espectadores. Pero no era la única batalla, como averiguo Ray, pues al acercarse a los vestidores se percató que se libraban otras: la de Tyson… recuperando un amigo y la de Kai luchando contra el recuerdo de su pasado frente a la dura realidad del presente. Ray dudaba en entrar… a su espalda oía gritos de los espectadores y al frente… ahí también se oían gritos, pero estos no eran de entusiasmo, no se oía el chocar beyblades, pero si verdades amargas, crueles y duras…

Oyó un golpe de un cuerpo humano al caer al suelo y entró… la escena lo dejó mudo, Tyson tirado en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre de la boca, Kai hecho una furia… regresando su puño a la forma habitual de brazos cruzados… entendió que no debía intervenir… por ahora.

—No importa eso Kai, no evitará que te diga muchas cosas que necesitas saber. —dijo con un tono adolorido y ofendido— ¡TIENES MIEDO! —gritó Tyson — admítelo… ¡por favor! eres humano, como todos nosotros… ¿Por qué eres de esa forma?, tu vida…

— No sabes como ha sido mi vida—reclamó enfadado, interrumpiéndolo.

— Se qué no ha sido fácil. Pero somos tus amigos, permítenos ayudarte, no estás solo… confía en nosotros. —le respondió Tyson.

—Tú no entiendes— susurró Kai

— ¡Entornes explícamelo!—reclamó Tyson.

— Siempre he estado solo,…no te traicionan cuando estas solo—dijo enfadado — Pero tú no sabes qué es sentirse traicionado—reclamó Kai.

— ¿Lo olvidaste?… yo sé que se siente ser traicionado… tú me lo enseñaste—le contestó rechinando los dientes.

Kai se quedó atónito… era verdad. Él lo había hecho… y no una vez… había traicionado a sus compañeros no lo podía negar… no se atrevía a negarlo. Tyson vio en los ojos carmín una terrible angustia, pero había aprendido de su abuelo que no hay peor herida que aquella que se deja sin sangrar y sacar el veneno… era necesario sangrar la herida hasta el final… para poder curar.

—Escucha, Kai… no vale la pena que tú mismo te hagas daño… ¿Sabes? –- entonces Tyson se rió de forma rara y dijo en tono muy serio— DESTESTO tu arrogante forma de ser… Ah si, el principito de hielo… el señor ironías, el gran Kai, siempre presumido… siempre enojado… siempre desagradable,… siempre con esa amargura que hace que nos arruines el día… con secretos que nos atragantan… pero… siempre te he admirado —admitió Tyson para sorpresa de Kai— eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo llegaría a ser. Dudo que hubiera soportado tanto dolor… me crié en un familia maravillosa y fue al conocerte que les di el valor que se merecen— se interrumpió tomando aire—a veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería yo sí esa vida hubiera sido la mía¿Sería igual o peor que tú? y, nunca, NUNCA me gustaría saber la respuesta… — concluyó Tyson, su confesión impresionó a Kai.

Pero Kai se sentía incómodo y acorralado, la barrera de hielo aún era su defensa… pero podía notarse que existía una lucha interna. Ante el asombro de Tyson… y Ray (quien se había acercado a Tyson para ayudarle a levantarse) Kai cayó de rodillas cubriéndose los oídos…

— ¡Láguense!— les gritó.

— Reacciona Kai, le dijo Ray… oyes… —tratando que oyera los gritos del encuentro —Es ella, es Naomee la que se enfrenta… a Gustaf—recalcó. —Está dando todo por nosotros, por ti…vamos hay que apoyarla… te necesita como nosotros…

Pero Kai no se movió… empezaba a sentir nuevamente desesperación y otras emociones que no podía controlar… emociones que lo hacían humano como dijo Tyson… de alguna forma Tyson supo que era el momento donde podría recuperar a su amigo o perderlo para siempre…

Se soltó de Ray, se dirigió a Kai a quien abrazó, no obstante que el chico pugnaba por liberarse… sin duda en otras circunstancias lo habría logrado sin mucho esfuerzo con un movimiento de cuello…

— ¡KAI! — puedo perdonarte que nos hayas traicionado… que no quieras o puedas cambiar… PERO NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ QUE TE RINDAS¡NO TE TRAICIONES!... ¿TE RENDIRÁS?...

* * *

¿Deberà rendirse...? ha estado un tanto fuera de forma que dan ganas. Pero...


	15. Chapter 15 “Una respuesta para Tyson”

Siiiii ya regresé. Ya había tenido un comentario que no son tan aceptables las luchas... pero... entre todo ahi les va.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"**Una respuesta para Tyson"**

**°°°**

Mientras en el estadio, Pegassus y Leonarius chocaron. La explosión alcanzó a sus amos… Gustaf solamente se sacudió el polvo… Naomee había salido peor librada… su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza su brazo derecho y en su rostro se notaba los rasguños sufridos por las piedras que volaron con el choque.

Gustaf se relamía de gusto… notaba que esa chica no iba a aguantar su última embestida… se alejó y gritó: "EMBESTIDA DORADA"

Naomee estaba debilitada, su Beyblade se tambaleaba… cosa extraña… sus ojos no estaban en el plato sino en tres figuras que lentamente salían de los vestidores, fue al ver a Kai que sonrió, cerró un momento sus ojos en tanto reunía el resto de su energía y repentinamente los abrió gritó:

— ¡PEGASUS! Golpe de estrellas.

Ambos Beyblades volaron… "EMPATE" gritaba emocionado A.J. Toper mientras Naomee sentía que se le cerraba los ojos… al abrirlos se encontró en brazos de Kai.

La sonrisa de Naomee tranquilizó a Kai… quien intentó hablar, pero un dedo le hizo guardar silencio. La asistencia médica se había acercado para atenderla, dijeron que no era grave, pero sería mejor trasladarla a los vestidores. Kai bajó la vista, entonces ella le sujetó la mano y le obligó a verla

—"Descuida…estaré bien"—le susurró—y el chico al ver un brillo en esos hermosos ojos celestes supo que lo perdonaba.

Entonces… Kai se dirigió a Ray y le pidió —ve con ella—… el joven chino después de alguna vacilación afirmó y fue tras ella.

DOS CONTRA DOS dictaminaron los jueces ante este nuevo empate. Dieron treinta minutos para el encuentro. Los Bladebreakers-Revolution estaban en apuros. ¿Quiénes? Era la pregunta que se hacía Kenny. Repentinamente sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro…era Kai.

— ¿Está Dranzer en capacidad de resistir?—le preguntó.

— Dámelo— respondió extendiendo la mano

Después de algunos minutos Kenny levantó la vista de la computadora… regresándole a Dranzer.

—Bien Kai—suspiró—Dranzer se encuentra un poco estropeado pero… sí puede resistir

— ¿Como están los otros?—volvió a preguntar.

— Salvo Pegassus—hizo una pausa al ver la expresión culpable del chico—…bien, pero creo que Ray no se encuentra en condiciones para enfrentarse y necesitaríamos… equilibrio y fuerza—concluyó.

Kai se quedó pensativo con la mano en la barbilla… en eso aparecieron Ray y Naomee, la última traía vendado el brazo y venditas en su rostro. Kai los vio con tristeza, pero la sonrisa que ambos le devolvieron alivió su espíritu. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos su equipo vio en ellos su antiguo brillo de desafío y… algo más.

— ¿Qué aconsejas?—le preguntó a Kenny.

—Ataque—respondió el aludido – pero… —se quedó viendo a los otros chicos y al ver que afirmaban siguió—tú eres el capitán y te toca decidir la formación—concluyó con una sonrisa.

— ¡ATAQUE entonces!—decidió—Tyson y yo.

Al parecer se enfrentarían Gustaf y Yamel Powkosky contra ellos. Kai estaba nervioso… era importante para él demostrarle a Tyson que no se rendía… pero no creía como Tyson que no importaba ganar… sí importaba, por lo menos este encuentro. Naomee había luchado con valor y decisión… Tyson (que quede claro que no por eso lo aceptaría sin refunfuñar) le había demostrado que era su amigo; Ray, Max y Kenny confiaban nuevamente en él, aunque no fuera tan recíproco como ellos lo hubieran deseado, pero confiaban… y tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que era Kai Hiwatari uno de los mejores bladeluchadores.

No obstante de haber sido la mejor decisión, Tyson aún se resentía de la anterior batalla… pero no por ello dejaría de dar lo mejor de sí como siempre… nunca se rendía.

— ¡A él, Dragoon!—gritaba Tyson.

— ¡Vamos Dranzer!—animaba Kai.

Repentinamente, a una señal Gustaf y Yamel se combinaron en un gran ataque y… ¡SACARON AL BEYBLADE DRAGOON!... Y... ¡Kai! se quedaba solo!!!!!!!!!!

Todo parecía que iba en su contra… hasta Voltaire (que estaba presente con su sonrisita de autosuficiencia y desprecio) lo creía… ya se encargaría de poner a su nieto bajo su "cuidado"… porque tenía la seguridad que al perder se derrumbaría y nuevamente estaría bajo su dominio.

En verdad, el panorama no era alentador para los Breakebeyblades-Revolution… dos formidables Beyblades contra Dranzer y un Kai que sabían todavía no estaba bien.

Los otros atacaron… pero no buscaron sacarlo… no inmediatamente sino lo lanzaban uno contra otro... Kenny temía que irremediablemente perderían a Dranzer… buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros: Tyson… con los puños apretados, Naomee… con su rostro surcado por lágrimas, Max… serio y Ray… pálido.

— Será mejor que detengamos esta batalla, antes que… perdamos a ambos—musitó Kenny.

— ¡¡NO!!—saltó Tyson… gane o pierda Kai no la detendremos—afirmó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero… Tyson—insistió Kenny.

— Es lo mejor—saltó Ray—Kai necesita saber que confiamos en él para este encuentro y… dará todo.

—Tienen razón, Kenny – les apoyó Max—si ahora la detenemos… no solo no nos perdonará sino lo perderemos definitivamente.

—Corremos el riesgo de perderlos a ambos si los dejamos—insistió Kenny, refiriéndose al chico y al fénix.

—Aún así—puntualizó Tyson.

—Naomee… por favor… detenlo— le suplicó Kenny

Naomee negó con su cabeza, pues no encontraba su voz. Conteniendo sus sollozos dijo muy quedo: —No Kenny… Kai necesita esta batalla… aunque sea contra dos—suspiró.

Cada vez los golpes se hacían más frecuentes y por la forma en que Kai respiraba… sabían que estaba llegando a su límite… Repentinamente… Kai se vaciló y asentó una rodilla en el suelo…

—Ánimo ya no faltaba mucho—dijo Gustaf a su capitán.

Max sonreía enigmáticamente. Ray se le quedó viendo y dudó — ¿Qué le pasaba a su rubio amigo? — se preguntó.

—Chicos…hay algo raro—musitó Dizzy.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó interesado Tyson

— No obstante de la debilidad de Kai… Dranzer no ha recibido tanto daño…— se extrañó Kenny.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Tyson y el resto rodeó a Kenny y Dizzy.

— Que el bribón de Kai sigue usando técnicas de otros— dijo Max con genuina sonrisa.

— Quieres decir que…

— Sí, Ray —confirmó el chico—Kai está usando mi técnica para minimizar golpes… aunque no es tan depurada… —bromeó Max.

— Entonces… ¿tiene una oportunidad?—preguntó esperanzada Naomee

—Eso creo chicos…—musitó Dizzy (que de haber podido habrían visto su sonrisa de circuito a circuito).

Y… zas… Gustaf se acercó demasiado a Dranzer y… afuera.

Ahhhhhhh respiraron los Bladebreakers-Revolution… pero aún faltaba el capitán de los Tricox Star.

Golpe tras golpe resistían Kai y Dranzer… pero ambos sabían que no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo… después de lanzar a Leonarius, Kai estaba de rodillas y su respiración ya era irregular… Yamel lo sabía.

—Bueno chico… será mejor que empaques y regreses con tu abuelito… porque se ve que lo está disfrutando—dijo con sarcasmo el capitán de los Tricox Star.

— Aún no—musitó Kai y con un esfuerzo que nadie esperaba se puso de pie… tambaleándose.

—Vamos Kai, ríndete — se burló… mientras la bestia bit "Grifus Alter" embestía a Dranzer y lo enviaba a la orilla del plato.

Gritos se oyeron por todas partes… pero increíblemente o milagrosamente Dranzer no salió… pero en el choque había perdido parte de los dientes (anillos) de batalla…

¿Qué podría hacer? pensaba Kai, empezando a atormentarse. Giró su cabeza y vio la angustia de sus amigos, las lágrimas de Naomee… la cruel y despreciable sonrisa de su abuelo… NO PUEDO DERRUMBARME OTRA VEZ pensó con desesperación… Dranzer sintió nuevamente el tropel de emociones que confundían a Kai…

— ¡CHICOS!—gritó Kenny a sus compañeros… — Miren esto—y en las gráficas de Dizzy los Bladebreakers-Revolution contemplaron horrorizados que nuevamente eran notorias las irregulares concentraciones de energía de Dranzer.

—Ese chico está en problemas—profetizó Dizzzy.

—Oh, no—musitó angustiada Naomee— ¡Kai no te rindas!—le gritó.

Al igual que ella el resto de los chicos gritaba apoyando a Kai... a excepción de Ray, que miraba extrañado tanto las gráficas como a Dranzer y Kai.

— ¡Qué raro!—pensó en voz alta—Yo creería que el Dranzer de Kai está cambiando… no muriendo—dijo más para sí que a Kenny.

—Es correcta tu observación —aclaró Dizzy—Como dije ese chico está en problemas.

El resto de los chicos se miraron y luego a Kai. Se notaba que no podía más, solo su voluntad lo mantenía de pie… su respiración se volvía más difícil y su mirada turbia. No entendían como lograba mantener a su Beyblade dentro del plato…

— AHORA DRANZER—gritó Kai… y vieron a Beyblade de Yamel salir disparado del plato…

SIIIIIII gritaban… Kai contra todos los pronósticos había ganado… a un precio que fue reclamado rápidamente…

Kai giró y levantó la vista a su abuelo, una gélida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que hizo desaparecer la de su abuelo…

—Que frustrante —se dijo Voltaire— ya será en otra ocasión Kai… — y se alejó.

— Ya tienes mi respuesta Tyson… —musitó Kai al ver a sus amigos y… perdió el sentido.

* * *

Hasta acá termina otra parte… me gustaría saber su opinión. Ofertas, comentarios, desilusiones o comentarios por daños a personajes queridos o por lo poco lastimados que han salido. Comuníquense dentro de los próximos cinco minutos y podrán… naaaa nay suena a ofertas baratijazas… Saludoooooooooos.

Se que no a todos les agrada que Kai sea tan "golpeado" o que se muestre que es un humano. Es inevitable… caí en esa tentanción. Además, no deja de ser un chico y como diría mi tía más pañaludo que yo.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 “Dónde Tyson descubre tarde…

**Gracias, **por sus comentarios. Me decidì a enviar dos, asì que revisen. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 **

"**Dónde Tyson descubre tarde… que es útil saber más de un idioma -Primera parte-"**

Kai aun inconsciente se revolvía inquieto en la cama del hospital bajo la atenta mirada de Naomee… mientras se escuchaban, aunque apagadas, las voces de los chicos preguntando a la vez (bueno… Tyson preguntando que preguntaban y qué respondía el doctor chino… por obvias razones) como se encontraba Kai. Ray traducía la mayoría de veces más por consideración a Tyson que por los otros.

—No entiendo que hizo pero está totalmente extenuado… no creo que fuera solamente el encuentro—les explicó el doctor Zhu Yuan— ese joven tiene una fortaleza poco común y con un poco de descanso se recuperará.

— ¿Pero podrá jugar pasado mañana? —preguntaba Kenny.

—MMM…, sí, si descansa lo suficiente—le contestó

— ¿Entonces tendrá que quedarse aquí?—preguntó Max.

El doctor era un hombre ya de edad, entendido en medicina tradicional y moderna e increíblemente comprensivo de la juventud, giró su cabeza hacia el biombo que lo separaba de Kai… y sonrió.

— En otras circunstancias lo sugeriría, pero no creo que a su amigo le agraden los hospitales… ni tampoco los médicos… realmente no descansaría —y recordando su entrevista anterior con Kai, soltó una carcajada, para sorpresa de los chicos —Nos cansaríamos todos tratando de tenerlo quieto… no, es mejor que descanse en su habitación… QUE DESCANSE…— recalcó el médico.

Kai abrió los ojos… no se había dado cuenta que su novia estaba cerca pero con disgusto descubrió donde estaba.

— ¡RAYOS! otra vez en un hospital—dijo en voz alta—acaso no me puedo librar de esto—renegó, mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Que malo que pienses así chico Dranzer—dijo una dulcísima voz—me recuerda cuando te cuidé... y te vez muy guapo… así— dijo sonriendo con malicia una chica rubia que hizo que Kai se sonrojara.

No era para menos, pues Kai descubrió (algo tarde) que no estaba muy vestido, tenía sus pantaloncillos y… nada más. Casi se había levantado… y en un momento de timidez jaló la sábana hasta casi la barbilla para diversión de la chica.

— ¡Chicos ya despertó! —gritó Tyson al asomarse. ¿Cómo te sientes¿Te duele algo?

—Muy cansado—suspiró y con una mirada llena de maldad continuó— creo que estoy empeorando… ¿Creo que… te contesté? … ¡Ay Dios! estoy empezando a delirar… —dijo Kai muuuuy serio.

—Yo… mmmm… creo… ¡bah! —dijo Tyson un tanto confundido mientras sus compañeros se partían de risa.

El doctor se acercó a Kai.

— ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? —le preguntó en chino—para disgusto de Tyson.

—Cansado y adolorido… — contestó en el mismo idioma— extrañado se quedó mirando Tyson, la confusión del chico le agradó y sonrió con malevolencia… pero su satisfacción quedó a medias al darse cuenta que el resto de los chicos pareció entender.

—Quiero irme—dijo Kai cruzando los brazos.

— Estoy de acuerdo—siempre que descanses—le contestó el doctor… para alegría de Kai.

—Bien. Gracias. —dijo algo frío… Este chico no deja su refri descongelar — AHORA —dijo mirando al resto de sus compañeros y sonrojándose un poco al fijarse en la chica —DESALOJEN… tengo que vestirme.

Aliviados el resto se disponía a salir cuando se fijaron en Tyson… no se movía y se notaba francamente furioso.

— ¡Ni hablar! Te quedarás aquí —sentenció Tyson.

— Tyson… será mejor que salgas de aquí… si no quieres ser quien se quede en esta cama… — dijo muy serio y amenazante.

— O,O

— ¡Qué salgas! —gritó Kai empezando a perder la paciencia… mientras Tyson seguía con su rostro claramente estúpido.

Una carcajada surgió… luego otra y finalmente hasta el doctor se unió, Kai empezó a parecerse a Tyson (en lo O.O) y su expresión empezaba a tornarse amenazante cuando Naomee se acercó y le susurró algo… SORPRESA se dibujó en su rostro una genuina sonrisa que terminó con una risa muy agradable y dejó más lelo al pobre Tyson.

Naomee le había susurrado… —le estás hablando en chino.

Y… sin explicarle nada al aturdido Tyson… se lo llevaron a rastras mientras estallaban en carcajadas.

Esa noche a Max y Tyson les tocó que aguantar los ronquidos de Ray… Kai se había negado rotundamente a compartir la habitación con el chino. Tuvo cierta vacilación cuando Naomee manifestó su deseo de hacerle compañía—Además, pensó que realmente necesitaba descansar—y se negó (Hey… con menos violencia) así que les pidió (con su casi normal, simpática y sutil manera –ironía-) que lo dejaran descansar.

Al otro día, Kai seguía durmiendo para sorpresa del resto… no entendían que había hecho para cansarse de esa manera… en fin el doctor recomendó descanso y Kai increíblemente seguía las instrucciones.

Si bien nunca lo admitiría, Kai realmente necesitaba ese descanso, porque ni bien había llegado a su habitación e inmediatamente de echar (literalmente) a sus compañeros cayó profundamente dormido. Apenas si se enteró que Naomee había regresado a arroparlo, despertó brevemente notando un suave sabor a menta en sus labios.

En la mañana del siguiente día, en el cuarto de los chicos alguien conocido se despertó más temprano de lo normal…

— A COMEEEEERRRRR! —fue lo primero que dijo Tyson al despertarse. Un almohadazo.

—…"¡Pero tengo hambre!"— Zazzzzz un segundo…

— …"¿Comamos si?"— Psssss un tercero.

Casi a las diez (para alivio de Tyson), decidieron bajar a desayunar… en el comedor del hotel encontraron a Kenny trabajando y a Naomee esperándolos con una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días! —les saludó.

— ¿Fuiste a verlo?—preguntó Max

— Sí y ya había comido algo… el muy loco quería ir a entrenar, me tocó que convencerlo… —dijo con alegre.

—Seguro que lo amenazaste con enviarle a Tyson si no descansaba un poco más—siguió Max

— ¡Exactamente! — dijo sonriendo.

Tyson ni enterado, tenía cosas más importantes que replicarles… es decir HAMBRE…

Transcurrieron dos horas más… Kenny no se encontraba porque salió con Max a buscar al señor Dickesson para conocer el resultado del último encuentro y la hora en que se enfrentarían… Ray tenía una cita con una descuidada y nada contenta Mariah… Naomee se había retirado a descansar… se sentía un poco cansada por los acontecimientos… Y, Tyson, bueno él tenía un interesante monologo:

Tyson 1: —Bueno Tyson ¿Qué harás?

Tyson 2: — Que te parece dormir

Tyson 1: — No ya estoy cansado de dormir—mientras perezosamente se estiraba en la cama.

Tyson 2: —Que te parece salir y pasear

Tyson 1: — ¡Qué¿Estás loco? Es muy cansado salir solo y no poder platicar con nadie… ni siquiera hay un guía.

Tyson 2:— ¡Vamos, hay sitios interesantes! Por lo menos eso dijo Ray

Tyson 1: — Si pero él no está.

Tyson 2: —Oye tengo una idea genial… ¿Y si pruebas más comida de este hotel?

Tyson 1: — ¡Sabes! Realmente eres un chico muy inteligente. ¡Tyson eres un genio¡Levántate! Y… A COMER —se gritó a sí mismo, en voz alta. Se puso de pie (porque estaba en la habitación y… afuera).

'Que maravilla' pensaba Tyson al ver uno de los platillos… quiero ese… talvez ese… definitivamente ese… ¡Ay! Que indecisión. En eso unas voces desagradables pero conocidas le sobresaltaron:

—Ese es Kai.

— Será mejor que nos acerquemos antes que se vaya.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquì uno de dos…. Para que no se sienta tan aburrido lean el otro. Tengo algunas dificultades de tiempo y aviso que tardarè un poquito en actualizar. No son años ni siquiera meses pero sì algunos dìitas.

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17 “Dónde Tyson descubre tarde…

Prometido y cumplido, va el segundo. Por cierto continuamos siguiendo la pista de Tyson a los otros chicos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 **

"**Dónde Tyson descubre tarde****…**** que es útil saber más de un idioma ****–****Segunda parte-****"**

Preocupado los siguió, porque había descubierto que eran dos de los Demolition boys, aunque no entendió que dijeron sí distinguió el nombre de su capitán. Efectivamente era Kai quien bajaba las escaleras y decidió averiguar que tramaban. Se escondió tras unas plantas.

— ¡Qué rayos quieren!—fue el amable saludo del chico ruso-japonés

— °°°°°°°°°°°°°°° eh que no se me atoró el dedo, es ruso y hay que entenderlo como lo haría Tyson… JA JA

Kai de brazos cruzados les miraba como siempre "dulce y cálidamente".

— Porque hablen ruso no pienso ocuparme de ustedes. LARGO–- fue su amable respuesta.

— °°°°°°°° Tala °°°° — contestaron claramente molestos

— °°°°°°°° Tala °°°°? – con cierto enojo

— °°°°°° "Lee Ghee°°°°°

—°°°°°°°Tala°°°°°— dijo Kai

— °°°°°°°° Tala °°°°—indiferentes y alzando un hombro.

—°°°°°°°°— dijo Kai y dándoles la espalda se disponía a marcharse cuando…

—OOOOOOOO Drataksir °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°— respondieron con una media sonrisa y le entregaron un extraño objeto.

Lentamente Kai asinstió y al parecer decidió seguirlos. Intrigado Tyson se olvidó de su "plan" y también los siguió.

TRADUCCIÓN:

— No creas que venimos por nuestro gusto sino por órdenes de nuestro capitán, que te diéramos un mensaje "necesita hablar contigo… no solo te conviene es necesario".

—"Te hablamos ruso porque Tala quiere hablarte y nos dijo que así te lo comunicáramos… y nos respondieras"

— "¿Por qué no vino?, y ¿Desde cuando Tala necesita mensajeros? — dijo Kai

— "Desde que está recluido en el hospital Lee Ghee" —le contestó Bryan

—No les fue bien… y ¿Qué quiere Tala?—Kai

— No nos dijo, pero Tala insiste en hablarte—dijo el otro ruso

— No es mi problema— dijo Kai

—ESPERA… ¡Drataksir!, ah vaya… esa palabrita significa algo entre ustedes… como siempre… en fin, dijo que si no querías ir te gritáramos eso y nos dio esto (le entregaron una cadena con una extraña piedra negra)

Tyson estaba confundido… que pretendía Kai Eh NOOOOOO — ¿Será que nos piensa traicionar? – Pensó – pero desechó esa idea tan rápido como la formuló.

En esa dichosa conversación había captado dos importantes palabras "Tala" y "Lee Ghee", el primero… bueno el nombre del "amigo" de Kai y el otro era el nombre del Hospital donde lo atendieron.

Efectivamente… era el hospital a donde se dirigían. Repentinamente se separaron y Kai entró solo.

Kai se acercó a la recepcionista y preguntó algo — RAYOS, CENTELLAS Y TRUENOS—rugía Tyson— primero ruso y luego chino—agggggrrrrr ¡&/

— ¡Qué nadie habla normalmente!—dijo frustrado (pobre Tyson… ellos rusos y en China… ¿que quería pocoman, italiano o catalán?

Pero sintió cierto alivió al oír el nombre de Tala

— ¿Y ahora como evito que me descubra Kai?… — Zas que pasa el carrito de las comidas y entiende que una de las practicantes, al parecer japonesa, decía que le llevaba esa comida a Tala.

— Lo mejor que no es dieta blanda— pensó Tyson mientras empezaba a probar…

Kai se encontraba en la habitación cuando entraron. No fueron bien recibidas las chicas pero… le dejaron a Tala su almuerzo… para tranquilidad de Tyson… pero lo que oyó no fue de su OTRA VEZ…

Al parecer no era algo agradable que trataban… y lo hubiera intranquilizado más si hubiera podido ver… como Kai palidecía. Después Tala hablaba, al parecer Kai apenas decía algo… salvo una vez que habló primero triste y luego furioso. Sonó algo como un "gracias" muy mascado y se separaron. Oyó cerrarse la puerta, salió de su escondite para ver… la cara de estupor de Tala al verlo y descubrir que alguien ya había aprovechado su almuerzo.

—Queeiih pagtirszaste conj Kaigg?—se le entendió a Tyson

—¿¿¿QUÉ????

— ¡Ah!—dijo Tyson terminando de tragar muy satisfecho—te pregunté que hablaron.

— No te interesa—fue su fría respuesta.

—Vamos Tala, debe ser importante para que hayas mandado a tus amigos y que Kai refunfuñando viniera… oye la comida está buena (miradita enojada de Tala).

—Pregúntale—le respondió

— ¡Qué!!!… ¿pretendes que más tarde venga de compañero de habitación?—respondió Tyson muy seguro en realidad que eso ocurriría de preguntarle a Kai.

Le iba a contestar cuando entraron las enfermeras y sonrieron al ver que ya había comido (no se fijaron que Tyson se hacía el desentendido), preguntaron si deseaba algo más (miradita de Tala a Tyson) y le dejaron un postre, que alguien miraba codicioso. De alguna forma Tala pensó que lo mejor (si quería comer) era sacudirse a Tyson… en todo caso había cumplido con Kai… y tal vez ese tragón podía ayudar al arrogante de su compatriota.

—Verás… —miradita enojada mientras observa a Tyson tomar el postre.

— ¡Ah… chocolate¡Qué envidia!, comes bien—lo interrumpe Tyson mientras Tala comprendía porqué Kai se mantiene alejado de Tyson.

Tala empezó a contarle el motivo de haber llamado a Kai. Tyson no podía creerlo, sabía que era necesario conversar con sus compañeros y rápido. Entonces, después de agradecer la información salió corriendo sin dejar de tomar el segundo postre que le llevaron a Tala.

— A ese Tala realmente lo alimentan bien… — decía mientras se acababa el postre.

* * *

Saludos. Regresaré... así que guardenme también el postre... 


	18. Chapter 18 “¿Son…sentimientos… estás pr

Bueno, ya regresé y antes de lo esperado. Que quereis, tengo que sacudirme es montòn de ideas que en vez de ayudarme me tienen flotando y aunque se oiga un tanto presuntuoso, espero que me hayan extrañado aunque sea un poquito. Estoy encantada sus críticas. GRACIAS.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

"**¿Son…sentimientos… estás preocupado?"**

**°°°**

— Kai… deberá enfrentarse con la capitana de Black Vengeance y ella es Kramellia…—contaba Tyson a un estupefacto grupo de amigos.

— Es posible –interrumpió Kenny—ellos fueron quienes les ganaron al equipo de Tala y lo mandaron al hospital.

—Eso no es problemático— argumentaba Max—Kai ya se enfrentó a ella y le ganó.

—Ese no es el problema—dijo Tyson

— ¿Entonces¿Cúal es?- preguntó Naomee, que empezaba a preocuparse por los rodeos que daba Tyson—…por favor… se directo — le pidió

— ¡Ella tiene un Black Dranzer! —dijo bruscamente.

Todos se sorprendieron… y las protestas empezaron a manifestarse:

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Entendiste bien?

— ¿Tala dijo eso?

— Pero ¿Estás seguro que entendiste lo que Tala te contó?

— ¿Te lo dijo en chino o ruso?

—SI, SI, SI SIIIIII… ¡Oye, eso no me parece gracioso!, —dijo Tyson molesto.

Entonces Tyson empezó a explicarles su conversación con Tala. Al parecer el equipo de Kramellia había empatado y en el desempate les tocó a los capitanes. Pero ella no atacó con el Beyblade de la primera ronda… Tala se dio cuenta qué blade utilizaba la chica y le dio pelea. El mismo Tala sabía el poder del Black Dranzer, pero no estaba seguro como había llegado a manos de ella.

Cuando Tala despertó en el hospital, ella se encontraba a su lado porque necesitaba enviarle un mensaje a Kai…, necesitaba un mensajero, según las palabras de Tala, porque sabía que el muchacho se negaría a verla. Le dijo el Black Dranzer que usaba no era el original de Kai sino uno clonado. Le había llevado tiempo manejarlo y… no fue su intención usarlo con él, pero quería enfrentarse con Kai. Fue muy clara al "ordenarle" que le dijera a Kai que ella tenía al Black Dranzer, que de negarse a enfrentarla ella lo usaría con cada uno de sus amigos… Aunque quedaba algo más: ella no había invocado a la bestia bit… solo usó el poder del Beyblade y Tala ignoraba si en verdad podía controlar el poder del Black Dranzer.

¿Qué hacemos? Se preguntaban. No podían decirle que sabían de su entrevista con Tala, dudaban que Kai les dijera algo, es más estaban seguros que no comentaría nada y andaría por ahí practicando… tenían que encontrarlo.

Ray los llevó al puente donde lo encontró la primera vez… nada; al campo de entrenamiento, al estadio… y nada. Así pasaron una hora, finalmente decidieron esperarlo en el hotel… sabían que… en realidad no sabían que esperar…

Al subir a las habitaciones se encontraron que Kai los estaba esperando… cruzado de brazos y con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

— ADENTRO—fue su saludo, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Kai no lucía bien, estaba algo pálido y triste. A los chicos les preocupó esa expresión. De alguna forma estaban seguros que Kai había averiguado que habían hablado con Tala y que ellos sabían muchas cosas… pero no todas. Naomee se acercó pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

—Bueno, ya saben lo que ocurre… —dijo Kai, con aspecto resignado. Era realmente extraño que Kai estuviera tan calmado y un tanto comunicativo.

—Nos enfrentarnos con los Black Vengeance mañana en la tarde¿Verdad Kenny?—dijo Kai, mientras el aludido lo confirmaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Max preocupado.

—… No… del todo —confesó Kai con una extraña sonrisa.

— Quieres… quieres… dejarlo—preguntó Ray con cierta vacilación

—NO—fue su escueta respuesta —pero entendería si ustedes decidieran no enfrentarse…

Todos se miraron… y las sorpresas no acababan.

— Kai ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Tyson con desconfianza.

— Todos – dijo sin prestar atención a Tyson—saben el poder de Black Dranzer… desconozco si el resto del equipo tiene alguno más—dijo mientras bajaba la vista—de enfrentarse podrían perder no solo su Beyblade sino también a su bestia bit.

— ¡Ah¿Pretendes enfrentarte solo y dejarnos fuera como siempre?—saltó Ray algo molesto.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Kai con violencia — estoy preocupado, de… lo que pudiera ocurrir. De alguna forma soy el culpable de haber empezado esto—dijo tratando de recuperar el control.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación… ya tenían su respuesta. No era traición, no estaba diciendo que se rindieran… era algo completamente distinto y… extraño (por no decir aterrador) el sentir que Kai se preocupaba por ellos.

— ¡Kai no te dejaré solo! —gritó con decisión Naomee.

— ¡Cuenta con nosotros! —dijo Ray

— ¡Estamos contigo!—dijo sonriendo Max.

— ¡Peor para ellos!—agregó entusiasmado Tyson

—Bueno chicos—dijo Kenny mientras abría su Laptop—será mejor que revise sus beyblades, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Después de la revisión y una corta práctica…, porque todos tenían que descansar, en especial Kai, (aunque les llevó cierto esfuerzo convencerlo: "que no debía esforzarse tanto…" "que el doctor había recomendado descanso…," "que podían entrenar otro poco en la mañana," "que tenían hambre" –esto último solo sirvió para hacerlo fruncir el ceño- amenazas, otros razonamientos, más amenazas, algunos ruegos, etc.). Por otro lado, definitivamente Naomee y Pegassus no podrían participar, para tranquilidad de Kai y disgusto de la chica, porque su brazo se encontraba lastimado y no era posible dejarla participar en esas condiciones.


	19. Chapter 19 “Black Vengeance –primera p

Ehhhh ya en la recta final. Un saludo muy especial para RenaissanceLady-K quien creó y tiene la propiedad de Naomee Dahiko y a quien le agradezco su autorización para su uso.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

"**Black Vengeance –primera parte-"**

**°°°**

Era el último encuentro del Torneo China Beyblade-Muralla, los aficionados a tan emocionante juego luchaban por entrar… pues sabían que pagaran lo que pagaran valdría la pena. Todos aguardaban impacientes la conclusión del torneo. Los pronósticos de quien ganaría estaban divididos, pues ambos equipos habían demostrado que merecían estar ahí.

Se había llegado al acuerdo de tres combates, dos de ellos eran suficientes para ganar, el tercero en caso de empate que lo definirían en parejas, y un cuarto encuentro, únicamente en el caso de nuevamente empatar.

Se oían los comentarios entre A.J. Toper y Brat Best sobre los competidores:

—Bueno A.J. este encuentro se perfila muy emocionante, con competidores de la talla de Tyson, Ray, Max y Kai por los Bladebreakers-Revolution, sin olvidar la sorpresa que ha causado el equipo de Black Vengeance, como su capitana la hermosa Kramellia Dizple, Kurt Van Tassel, Marter Laffitte y Hassman Van Kôller.

—Así es, sin embargo, se ha confirmado que la campeona de la Triple Corona la hermosa Naomee Dahiko no se ha recuperado y no participará.

— Si, me parece que es una pena para el equipo de los Bladebreakers-Revolution.

— Como también se ha confirmado que Korxwitz Dizple no participará, y es una lástima porque el chico había demostrado lo valioso que es para su equipo.

—Pero no debes sentirme mal Prat… no obstante de ambas ausencias existen buenos elementos para enfrentarse porque no puede negarse que existe talento en las filas de ambos…

En el equipo de los Bladebreakers-Revolution había causado sensación ese nombre excepto en uno. Sabían por los datos de Dizzy que había participado en los primeros encuentros y no lo hacía mal… durante el enfrentamiento con Los Tormenta Prix se había lastimado y había salido de la competición… nada grave, pero sí le impedía continuar… después de eso no se le había visto en el resto de los encuentros… se rumoraba que decepcionado había regresado a los Balcanes.

Finalmente las bocinas amplificaron la voz de A.J. Toper mientras emocionaba más a todos al anunciar el primer encuentro:

—FANATICOS DEL BEYBLADE empieeeeeeeeeezaaaaaaaaa el primer encuentro¡Por los Bladebreaker-Revolution! su capitán y campeón Kai Hiwatari—- gritos emocionados (yooooooooo)

—…y por Black Vengeance… el increíble Hassman Van Kôller — siguen las aclamaciones, ahora de sus admiradores.

— yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy……………….. ¡Let it rip!

La batalla empezó… aunque bastante parejos de alguna forma sabían que Kai saldría de ésta, ahora más tranquilo, mostraba porqué era considerado uno de los mejores, estaban relativamente tranquilos, pero no por eso Kenny y Dizzy dejaban de interpretar lecturas y monitorear la batalla. Sin embargo, había algo que los tenía inquietos.

— Es raro que Kramellia no se haya batallado con Kai—comentó Max.

— ¿Quizás no sabía que él largaba primero y lo esperaba último?—aventuró Ray.

— Claro que no — intervino Tyson—yo le dije como largaríamos.

— ¡QUEEEE -HICISTE -QUEEEEEE!!!!!—gritaron al unísono.

Tyson se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía y estaba metido en problemas. Tuvo suerte que la batalla fuera más interesante para el público que ver como sus amigos, en especial Naomee, se levantaran y lo rodearan con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Tyson? —le preguntó Ray mientras se acariciaba un puño y pensaba en sutiles formas de hacerle hablar.

— En verdad nada…— dijo un poco temeroso al ver que hasta Kenny había dejado a Dizzy y al igual que los otros se paraba.

— ¿Sabes, que Kai tiene problemas con ella, verdad?—le dijo muy bajito Max, mientras Tyson pasmado miraba como se borraba la sonrisa del rubio—que nunca te perdonaríamos que NOS VENDIERAS—dijo recalcando cada palabra.

— ¿No te da vergüenza, Tyson? —se oía la vocecita de Dizzy—creí que eras diferente.

Naomee se le había acercado, apartando suavemente a los demás y se había sentado a su lado… curiosamente le había pasado su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, con su dulcísima voz (audible para el resto) le preguntaba:

— Querido Tyson — (temblor de Tyson) —serías tan amable de decirnos que pasó.

— Na… nada, nada.

— Ejmm — (aclarándose la garganta y diciendo más dulce aún)—Querido Tyson¿Ves aquel grupo?—mientras lo señalaba con la mirada—sí, ese… donde está mi primo Zack¿recuerdas a Zack, cierto?—(Tyson tragando saliva)— ¡Hola chicos!—saluda Naomee a un grupo de fuertes, atléticos, altos y "amigables" tejanos que le devuelven el saludo—verás, ahora no me encuentro en condiciones de utilizar ambas manos para agarrarte por el cuello y hacerte… perdón… para convencerte que nos cuentes que pasó. Peroooo, —una poco tranquilizadora pausa— supongo que si le pido a mis primos y amigos, bueno, ellos no tendrán inconveniente en persuadirte ¿No crees?—dijo mientras posaba esos hermosos ojos celestes que tanto admiraba y amaba un chico de ojos carmín.

Ahora sí que Tyson hubiera preferido estar batallando con cinco beyblades antes que tener enfrentarse a sus amigos, en especial a esa chica tan bonita y dulce… en apariencia, porque de algo estaba muy seguro, era la pareja perfecta para su amigo ruso. Si Kai hubiera visto a Naomee no le hubiera quedado duda que tenía carácter y de alguna forma era digna de un Hiwatari. Ella controlada la situación: tenía confundido y muy atemorizado a un gran bocón.

— ¿Entonces Tyson?—dijo Max, a quien la gentil forma de persuadir de Naomee había devuelto su sonrisa.

— Pero no es nada… y en todo caso Kai me pidió que no lo dijera… ¡me amenazó con ahorcarme si lo hacía! — (era cierto).

— ¿Me vas a decir que no es nada que le hayas dicho a "esa" nuestra formación?—siseó Naomee.

— Mira Tyson… —empezó Ray— creo que Naomee debería presentarnos a sus otros primos…

—Pero Kai…

— Ya me encargaré de Kai después… y de ti AHORA a si no cuentas que pasa — amenazó la chica con el puño, mientras horrorizado Tyson miraba que los tejanos empezaban a verlo detenidamente mientras dos de ellos sujetaban a Zack que amenazaba con levantarse y lo señalaba.

— ¡Está bien, te lo diré¡Pero tú verás que haces con Kai! — dijo Tyson con resignación— Pasa que fue idea de Kai decirle a Kramellia como largaríamos... no estaba muy de acuerdo pero me amenazó y… así lo hice.

Hay que reconocer que lo confesado por Tyson no era mentira… La noche antes de la final, (cuando obligaron a Kai a descansar), Tyson sintió hambre y decidió bajar por un bocadillo. En la salida se encontró con su amigo… aunque estaba más accesible, no pudo evitar sentir calosfríos al verlo. A una seña de Kai (que no pudo ignorar) entró a su cuarto. Para su sorpresa no quería matarlo, además había comida ¡SIIII!!!! COMIDA que Kai apenas había probado. Pero Kai no estaba de humor para aguantar que comieran mientras hablaba, Tyson supo que era mejor oírlo y después comer. Fue muy claro y directo… (bastante). Kai sabía Kramellia deseaba destruir a Dranzer… aún pasando encima de sus amigos; necesitaba confirmar si ella había cambiado o seguía siendo traicionera y aprovechada. Así decidió que Tyson era ideal para averiguarlo. Indiscreto, comunicativo, aparentemente fácil de llegar, descubrió que le gustaba la joven y hacía esfuerzos por no hablarle y… ya era conocida su glotonería. ¡Perfecto!. Le "ordenó" que le diera oportunidad a Kramellia de acercársele y darle información… excepto (prohibición expresa) que él lo había mandado.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó sorprendido Max.

— ¡Qué pretende ese loco¡No puedo creerlo! — repitió Max.

—…Un poco arriesgado, pero estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Kai —dijo Kenny.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kenny —se oyó decir a Dizzy—y, por cierto deberían disimular porque Kai los está observando, bueno, si quieren que gane y no maté a Tyson antes que confiese—señaló Dizzy.

—¡Vamos Kai!, no dejes que te gane—gritó con rapidez la misma Naomee, siguiendo los consejos de Dizzy— luego se encogió de hombros como indicándoles que era necesario disimular.

— ¡NO CEDAS!—gritó en su momento Max.

— ¡Cuidado¡Concéntrate en el ataque!—dijo en su momento Ray.

Ya era tiempo, Kai no le prestaba atención a la batalla, amenazando con perderla, entrecerraba los ojos y estaba empezando a desconfiar del extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros, pasó por su mente que Tyson había hablado de más… bueno, después se encargaría de él, pensó con malignidad. A su vez el pobre de Tyson sentía una mirada glacial que le dirigieron unos ojos rubí que no le vaticinaban nada bueno…

Habiendo disimulado lo suficiente para que su compañero pusiera más atención en la batalla el resto de los Bladebreakers-Revolution continuaron con la amable conversación que provocó el mismo Tyson.

— ¿Qué plan¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Ray que aunque siempre avispado no tenía idea.

— Verás… si esa… chica es como contó su hermanito, habría buscado una forma de enterarse y aprovechase de la situación… — empezó Naomee

—… sabiendo qué sabe y nosotros sabemos qué sabe…—interrumpió Dizzy

—¿¿¿QUÉ´??? – exclamó Tyson

— ¿Estás diciendo que Kai deliberadamente le informó como se encuentra,… como nos sentimos… y nuestra estrategia para que ella gane? —interrogó Ray, empezando a irritarse.

— No exactamente para que gane, bueno existe posibilidades, si … espera –dijo Kenny al ver que lo iban a interrumpir—utilizó al más… indisc… digo inocente, es decir a Tyson— (miradita de furia del aludido) — para tenerla tranquila, entonces al conocer lo que sabe o controlar lo que sabe, Kai entonces lograría mantenerse aislado y hacerle creer que puede ganar, pero no deja de ser arriesgado darle a conocer al rival su estado de ánimo o la estrategia planeada para el encuentro.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ray, un tanto desanimado— ¿Debemos apoyar esa insensata idea? o cambiar nuestro esquema de batalla.

—Bueno… —interrumpió Tyson— ¿Y si le preguntan?... porque ya terminó… y se dirige para acá… — prorrumpió aterrado, porque miraba a Kai que bajaba los escalones y en sus obscuros ojos revelaban (a juicio muy correcto de Tyson) un ánimo homicida.

………………………………………………….…

Saludoooooooooooooooooos.


	20. Chapter 20 “Black Vengeance –Segunda par

**Capítulo 20**

"**Black Vengeance –Segunda parte-"**

**°°°**

Kai se sentó, la pelea no fue fácil (aunque la hubiera hecho parecer así a los espectadores), ellos se dieron cuenta porque su respiración era desigual y en sus ojos se notaba cierta fatiga, no obstante que los entrecerró rápidamente.

Por un instante nuestro querido indiscreto respiró tranquilo al ver a Kai dudar al ver a sus amigos y sentarse a descansar… porque no se percataron de su victoria y les pilló de sorpresa. Pero su novia es una chica que se recupera rápido…

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer dando a conocer nuestro esquema de pelea? —le recriminó Naomee al sentarse Kai.

— ¡Oh, está bien! Ya sabemos —admitió Max, alejándose un poco.

— Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, aunque no te guste. —dijo Ray, mordazmente, tratando calmarse sin conseguirlo.

El aludido abrió los ojos levemente, enarcó una ceja y giró su vista a Tyson… quien tragó con dificultad, un condenado a fusilamiento hubiera estado más sereno.

—Yo… yo… me obligaron, en serio—trató de disculparse, mientras miraba a su amigo cruzarse de brazos y respirar profundamente.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—comentó Ray

— También lo creo—apoyó Max.

— Es muy arriesgado—fue el comentario de Dizzy que fue apoyado por un cabezazo de Kenny.

Siguiendo con su inveterada costumbre, Kai siguió de brazos cruzados y sin palabras. Se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a discutir el asunto. Fijó directamente su mirada en cada uno de sus compañeros, como preguntándoles si lo apoyaban o no.

— Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo—fue el comentario de Naomee.

— Pero… ¡¡¡¿Era necesario tanto secreto?!!!!— explotó Ray

— ¡Ay! Por favor contesta—dijo Max con cansancio.

—BASTA—dijo Kai elevando su voz—y dirigiendo su vista a Ray le preguntó—el siguiente turno es tuyo ¿o consideras que no estás en condiciones?—preguntó ofensivo.

Ray se levantó furioso, podía notarse en sus ambarinos ojos un brillo de casi odio. Max, a su vez trató de tranquilizarlo al sujetarle del brazo, pero el joven chino se soltó con violencia. Parecía que nuevamente volvía a perderse el compañerismo… adiós a su amistad. Repentinamente Kai suspiró resignado.

— Disculpa Ray—dijo cansinamente—no consideré razonable afectarlos más, era necesario que estuvieran concentrados y evitar que Kramellia hiciera de las suyas nuevamente… —dijo muy bajo, notándose la dificultad para disculparse y confesar que estaba preocupado por ellos.

Ray pareció serenarse mientras el resto apenas si asimilaba la nueva faceta de Kai. "Él, el amo del control, el aparente insensible estaba diciendo que estaba preocupado por ellos y aunque algo a su manera, pedía disculpas… guau, el mundo ya podía caerse…". Entonces Ray se acercó a él y le sonrió.

— Descuida… está bien—fue su respuesta, una forma sutil muy propia de Ray para decir que aceptaba las disculpas y agradecía su preocupación.

Kai se levantó y de espaldas a Ray le recomendó: —Ten cuidado con el francés, buscará encerrarte y sí lo logra… estarás fuera—dicho esto fue a sentarse lejos… los otros solo se encogieron de hombros sonriendo satisfechos… mientras aplaudían en apoyo a Ray al ser anunciada su pelea.

Si, Marter Laffitte, uno de los integrantes de Black Vengeance, de mayor estatura que Ray, elegante como todos los franceses, cabello castaño y piel blanca cuyos ojos verdes contrastaban con los dorados de Ray. Marter tenía como Ray un tigre blanco, pero éste era alado.

Realmente la batalla con el francés estaba emocionante, se desarrollaba en la ciudad de Venecia entre góndolas donde con fuegos artificiales se celebraba el carnaval. En verdad su batalla no fue para menos… su contrincante como su bestia bit eran increíbles… nuestro chinito se dio cuenta que su tigre blanco era veloz, pero no igualaba a Prondo el tigre alado del francés.

Si bien no estaba cerca de Dizzy, Kai controlaba las gráficas y el combate… también tenía conocimiento de los rivales, salvo Naomee nadie se había percatado la meticulosidad que Kai tenía como capitán.

Como Kai le previno, Ray notaba que su contrincante buscaba encerrarlo y no le daba esa oportunidad, pero es necesario señalar que el francés no se la pedía sino la buscaba. Laffite también tuvo sus problemas en campo abierto, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de salir despedido del plato. Así, los choques de los blades sucedían continuamente, en ambos bandos se notaba que el esfuerzo que realizaban sus compañeros era meritorio…por fin se acercaron para el último ataque…

—"_Cul de sac" _(callejón sin salida)_ —_gritó de repente el francés y Drigger fue lanzado fuera del plato. Los Bladebreakers-Revolution habían perdido este encuentro.

Ray agradeció en encuentro y despacio se dirigió a su banca mientras se anunciaba al ganador entre los aplausos emocionados de sus fanáticos. De alguna forma Ray estaba satisfecho, había dado lo mejor de sí, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser una derrota. Sus compañeros le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo, pero éste estaba pendiente de Kai, su opinión era necesaria pero su reclamo no era agradable, el chico ruso-japonés le había advertido. Kai se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ray, ante la mirada preocupada del resto del equipo.

—Buen trabajo_—_dijo Kai muy bajo.

—Yo…

— ¿De frente o alrededor?—preguntó Kai a Ray.

— Alrededor y cambiando el giro_—_contestó.

— ¿Kenny?—dijo Kai ante el asombro del resto del equipo.

— Si, tenías razón Kai –dijo Kenny_—_ el ataque envolvente hizo que Drigger perdiera el control y por eso fue lanzado, disminuyó la rotación de Drigger para evitar el ataque y convertirlo en contraataque.

Mientras el resto descifraba las galimatías entre sus tres compañeros se anunció el próximo encuentro en media hora… tenían tiempo suficiente para replantear su estrategia. Así entre los vítores de sus seguidores se dirigieron a los vestidores. Antes de llegar Tyson tuvo necesidad de evacuar el refresco (tres botellas) que había bebido. Saliendo del servicio se enfrentó con un viejo conocido: Kurt.

— Hola ensalada rusa, nos volvemos a ver—fue su cordial saludo_—_ espero que en esta oportunidad no tengas que marcharte muy pronto… _—_dijo aludiendo su anterior encuentro—del plato… claro.

—Oh, qué lástima—contestó_—_nuestro próximo encuentro no será muy largo… te enviaré rápido y para evitarte una vergüenza como a tu amigo chino… ¿Sabes? Es una lástima no poder enfrentarme a mi querido primito… pero hay planes muy especiales para él—diciendo esto se alejó antes que Tyson pudiera preguntarle más.

Cuando Tyson se reunió con su equipo no iba de buen humor, el encuentro con Kurt le había dejado irritable… y lo que escuchó decir a Kai terminó de alterarlo.

—El siguiente enfrentamiento será más difícil_—_dijo Kai— seguramente entrará nuevamente Laffite.

— ¿Kurt no? — preguntó Max.

—No, Kramellia no permitirá que alguien más se me enfrente y la presencia de Kurt la obligaría a tenerlo a raya, tampoco lo hará Witz, porque está lastimado.

—Además —agregó Kenny— el Blade de Hassman lo dejaste algo estropeado—dijo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, lo más probable es que nuevamente entre Laffite… —suspiró Ray—no lo cansé mucho—dijo triste.

— Descuida Ray, yo me encargaré limpiamente_—_argumentó confiado Tyson.

La mirada de Kai los dejó fríos, pero Tyson no se percató, pero sí le molestó ser ignorado, eso al darse cuenta que su capitán seguía como si nada.

—Es necesario cambiar de estrategia… como es el tercero y vamos empatados lo más seguro es que larguen Laffitte y Kramellia— suspiró— me toca enfrentarla y… bueno Max será mejor que te prepares…

— ¡Un momento!_—_ saltó Tyson_—_ me corresponde a mí.

—No— dijo tajante.

— ¿No¿Qué te pasa?, se acordó que yo largaría como tercero— protestó Tyson.

—Pasa— dijo arrastrando las palabras— que estando empatados, por si no lo recuerdas toca largar en pareja y esto lo haremos Max y yo— recalcó.

— ¿Por qué Tyson no? — intervino Naomee tratando de enfriar tan candente situación.

—Porque Kramellia sabe esta es la oportunidad de humillarme públicamente con una derrota… y de destruir a Dranzer como yo hice con su blade — dijo bajito—. Ella quiere este encuentro… lo sé y la presencia de Tyson complicaría la situación.

— ¿Estás-diciendo-que-no-sirvo? — remató con violencia

— Tyson— dijo Ray tratando de calmarlo.

— VAMOS KAI CONTESTA¿Es eso?

—NO, pero eres de ofensiva y no voy a permitir que Kramellia pierda el control sobre el Black Dranzer—recalcó.

Fue entonces donde la mayoría (no Tyson que aún seguía en sus trece), que comprendieron la situación: si Tyson entraba seguramente al verse rodeada podría perder el control del Black Dranzer y… las consecuencias no eran halagüeñas.

—Ya es hora, vamos Max—dijo Kai, levantándose.

— Espera… Aún tengo algo pendiente— dijo Tyson para temor del resto.

Kai se cruzó de brazos… era demasiado, pensó… a estas alturas y tener que cargar con este inmaduro… pero este inmaduro le había ayudado y él no era de aquellos que rehuyen. A su manera era agradecido.

— Salgan, ya los alcanzo— dijo en un tonito muy cortante.

— Pero… Kai—empezó Naomee

Sin hacerle caso la tomó del brazo, prácticamente la empujó y cerró la puerta. El resto del grupo había salido… pero creyeron que la intervención de Naomee calmaría la situación, estaban anonadados, más de alguno pensó en tirar la puerta. Ray sonrió, indicó al resto que se fueran y tomando a Naomee del brazo la alejó.

—Descuida—dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo— es mejor dejarlos solos, Tyson regresará ileso, créeme.

—Pero—titubeó la chica— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si.

Kai tomó asiento nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, dejando a Tyson parado, éste respiraba con dificultad… de alguna forma estaba furioso y esa helada tranquilidad de Kai lo tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?

—Sí

— …………

—Tyson… sabes que es razonable lo que tengo planeado— hace una mueca de desaprobación ante el enojo de Tyson— Ya es complicado pelear con Kramellia, con el Black Dranzer y a Laffitte es necesario cortarlo con defensa no con ataque—dijo cansinamente… era mucho lo que había explicado contra toda costumbre.

—…….

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kai se levantó y dispuso salir. En eso Tyson le coge del brazo. Kai haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol respiró profundo y abrió el puño que por un momento pensó estamparle al chico del Dragoon.

— ¿Qué?

— Buena suerte.

Nuevamente se dejaron oír a través de las bocinas la voz de anunciando el tercer encuentro:

—FANATICOS DEL BEYBLADE, después de este descanso para calmar nervios corresponde al primer desempate… si llegara nuevamente a empatarse habrá un segundo y final—sucede una pausa mientras rompe los sobres de quienes se enfrentarán:

— Bien damas y caballeros, se me ha informado que en el primer desempate corresponde por los Bladebreaker-Revolution a Kai Hiwatari y Max Mizuhara, por los Black Vengeance… Kramellia Dizple y Marter Laffitte—siguen las aclamaciones de sus admiradores.

— Si fuera necesario, en el segundo desempate le corresponde por los Black Vengeance: Kurt Van Tassel frente al campeón mundial Tyson por los Blade breakers-Revolution.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………..¡Let it rip!.

La sorpresa de Tyson fue mayúscula, al parecer Kai tenía todo planeado… Kenny no pudo evitar reírse… era gracioso como se comportaban sus amigos. Tyson al sentir la risa de Kenny dio vuelta y le encaró:

— ¿Lo sabías?

— No, pero lo sospeché cuando Ray nos trajo de regreso y subió con los jueces a dejar los sobres.

— Desdichado Kai— murmuró entre satisfecho y molesto, mientras ve a Max y Kai subir al plato.

Entonces, surge el plato donde se enfrentarán en parejas: es increíble y terrible… de hecho a algunos como A.J. Toper consideraban que era un beneficio para los Bladebreakers-Revolution… Ray palidece casi tanto como Kai… solamente Naomee no entiende hasta que una voz conocida dice:

—Es la carta final de Kram… —Si, no era un sueño era Witz quien lo había dicho.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta Naomee

— El edificio pequeño es la abadía de Siberia, el grande es el internado donde conocí a Kai… la torre más alta es "La torre de los castigos" y… la montaña de hielo…

— Es la cueva— completó la frase Naomee

— Si

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó de mal modo Tyson.

—Vamos Tyson —dice en tono conciliador mientras levanta las manos, en la derecha se puede apreciar un vendaje— estoy de su parte.

— ¿En serio? — duda Kenny

— En serio— recalca Witz.

El plato era impresionante, hasta corrientes de aire frío podían sentirse, representa un paisaje nevado… hielo para más exactitud, pudiendo observarse una iglesia, un enorme edificio de tres niveles, un puente de hielo y con un bloque de hielo al final, abierto arriba.

—Al parecer Kai ha tenido suerte. — Anuncia A.J. Toper— ha de serle familiar el yermo helado, de alguna forma debe sentirse en casa o por lo menos cerca, según me informan representa parte del yermo siberiano y edificaciones de San Petersburgo.

Los chicos preocupados observan a Kai quien está de espaldas… ¿Cómo estará? se preguntan. Max quien está más cerca se sorprende, al principio observó la súbita palidez y el terror de Kai; temió lo peor. Sin embargo, el rostro de Kai cambió como el viento helado que les azotó… terror… tristeza infinita, melancolía y… una extraña sonrisa.

— Vamos— le dijo a Max y con decisión caminó hacia el plato.

—¡Let it rip!.

* * *

Nuevamente termina… por ahora. El final se acerca buuuuajjjjjjaaaa. Espero que les haya gustado. Debo confesar me costó decidir quien largaría en este encuentro pero, bah, ya verán que fue lo mejor. PORFA escríbanme para saber que les pareció. 


	21. Chapter 21 “Black Vengeance –Tercera par

**Capítulo 21**

"**Black Vengeance –Tercera parte-"**

**°°°**

Empezaron, cada uno estableció su pareja… Kai con Kramellia y Max contra Laffitte. Entre los primeros la batalla… podría decirse que era normal, choques allá, barridas, etc. En cambio la batalla de Max se notaba que era realmente dura. Laffitte atacaba una y otra vez, pero la férrea defensa del rubio lo tenía molesto.

Repentinamente cambió la dirección del viento y con ello la dirección de giro de Prondo.

— ¡Ten cuidado Max!—gritó de repente Ray al ver que Marter llevaba a Dracil a la abadía, sin duda pretendía encerrarlo— pretende acorralarte—le gritó.

— ¡Vaya! —sonrió con burla el francés — ¡El lacayo!, bien me dijo Kurt que su primito le gusta arrastrar sirvientes.

— ¡Cállate! —dijo Max, bastante molesto— te crees la gran cosa ¿No?, pues aprende a no juzgar a las personas—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Uyyy! el nene se enojó, dime pequeño ¿escondes alguna sorpresa?... porque yo sí _—_ y repentinamente gritó_—"__Cul de sac__"_

Pero no olvidemos que Max es el amo de la defensa y así lo demostró para sorpresa de Laffitte, al bloquearlo y satisfacción de otros.

—Ahora te mostraré—dijo Max. — ¡No te quedes atrás, Dracil¡Ya has perdido! —le advirtió Max.

Y como lo dijo el rubio una gran ola se precipitó sobre el tigre alado, quien impotente se debatía entre el oleaje… pero no llegó a sacarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó petit?—dijo burlón.

Mientras tanto, la lucha entre los capitanes seguía, al parecer estaban parejos… Kai sin embargo vigilaba a Max, porque sabía que el francés no era fácil de vencer y estaba seguro que Kramellia planeaba algo… esa falta de fuerza en el contraataque lo tenía preocupado.

No correspondía al comportamiento normal de ella… había algo más, pero ignoraba que era. Repentinamente lo supo… el blade de Kramellia se dirigió hacia el de Max y Laffitte. No había tiempo de dudas, así decidido atacó de frente. El blade de Kramellia fue lanzado hacia arriba, sorprendida logró regresarlo. Lástima había estado tan cerca, pensaron los compañeros de Kai.

Entretanto los otros competidores se debilitaban cada vez más, la estrategia de Max paraba bastantes ataques pero no todos, Laffitte descubría tarde que el "nene" no era tan blando.

— ¡Defiéndete, comedor de ranas! —dijo Tyson, gritando.

— ¡Vamos Max! —gritó Kai.

Entonces Dracil emergió nuevamente apareció una cortina de agua alrededor el tigre blanco… y lentamente una onda de energía envolvió esa cortina de agua inmovilizando las alas del tigre, lanzándolo fuera del plato.

—SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— gritaban…

Pero su alegría duró poco al ver como el Black Dranzer era convocado y lanzado con furia contra Dracil...

Pero lo que sucedió solamente Kenny pudo apreciarlo a través de Dizzy, inexplicablemente una ráfaga de energía lanzó el blade de Max fuera del plato, milésimas de segundo antes que la energía negativa del Black Dranzer lo tocará. Dracil salió disparado con excesiva fuerza, yendo a clavarse en el muro, sin dejar de girar.

— Bien—murmuró con alivio Kai — gracias Dranzer.

Max estaba atónito y bajó de la plataforma para recoger a Dracil, al sacarlo del muro suspiró aliviado que su blade estuviera sorprendentemente entero (salvo los golpes de Prondo).

— ¿Qué pasó Jefe? — preguntaron los chicos a Kenny.

— El blade de Max se ha salvado por un pelo—dijo.

— Querrás decir que se ha salvado por una pluma… y de fénix— musitó algo molesto pero agradecido el propio Max.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ray.

— Que Kai fue quien sacó al Blade del rubio antes que lo destrozara el Black Dranzer— puntualizó Witz.

— ¡Qué haces aquí?? —dijo Max al verlo. Encogiéndose de hombros Witz le explicó que los apoyaba.

La lucha era increíble, ambos blades chocaban furiosos, se notaba que Kai estaba muy concentrado y de alguna forma recordaba al Kai que conocieron como enemigo… su mirada era fría y un brillo de odio se asomaba.

— ¿Hace cuanto lo tienes? — preguntó a la chica.

— Algo después que destrozaste mi Blade "Zorro Plateado" — le contestó con furia mientras azuzaba a Black Dranzer contra el Dranzer de Kai.

— No creas que una disculpa arreglaría todo… —aunque supo que Kai jamás lo haría—. El poder de tu Dranzer no se compara con éste — le advirtió con alegría insana.

Kai sonrió con amargura… esto era obra de Boris… una y otra vez su pasado aparecía, otro Black Dranzer… pensó. ¿Cuándo acabará esto? Levantó la vista… vio a su abuelo que sonreía satisfecho. Repentinamente sintió cólera… ¿Pero qué piensa hacer¿Cree que con esto me volverá a controlar?

—Eso es—se dijo mientras su corazón se congelaba, y una mueca a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— lo siento viejo, ya no soy el niño temeroso que ciegamente te mendigaba cariño y tenía que obedecerte — se dijo y se preparó para un nuevo embate.

De alguna forma Voltaire sintió el cambio en Kai y se preocupó. Sabía que su chico ya no era un niño, si antes era difícil de controlar ahora menos… pero era un Hiwatari y no cejaría hasta volver a tener el control de su nieto, el problema que Kai también era un Hiwatari... y no estaba solo.

Kramellia no ignoraba la especial habilidad de Kai para cambiar su estrategia según su contrincante, eso lo hacía peligroso pero no invencible… y de alguna forma sabía que el chico sentía miedo… pero no de ella, no era ilusa, era del poder del Black Dranzer, bueno, pensó, utilicemos eso a mi favor. Ella también estaba temerosa, nunca había llevado al máximo el poder del blade oscuro, pero la reacción de Kai al ver el plato la confundió, había supuesto que eso lo desanimaría, pero únicamente logró una expresión melancólica en sus ojos, el plan de su jefe falló.

Los ataques de Black Drancer eran cada vez más poderosos, a Kai le estaba resultando más difícil resistirlos. Las chispas empezaron a surgir cada vez más frecuentes. Kai estaba de brazos cruzados… esperando algo, sus ojos velados contrastaban con la fuerza de su blade.

Kramellia le atacaba una y otra vez… de alguna forma el chico ruso estaba agradecido de la maniobra de minimización de golpes inventada por Max, Dranzer no hubiera aguantado tanto… pero no era suficiente para ganar. La chica convocó nuevamente a Black Dranzer y con un fuerte grito lo lanzó hacía el Dranzer de Kai. El fénix rojo recibió parte del impacto al igual que Kai, quien se tambaleó, angustiando a sus amigos…

— ¡Resiste Dranzer! —gritó asustado, el impacto había sido certero y Dranzer salió disparado del plato, pero aprovechando una ráfaga de viento siberiano logró regresar… con tan mala fortuna que fue a dar de lleno en la abadía reduciéndola a polvo.

— No podrás aguantar mucho— exclamó satisfecha… pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando Kai volvió al ataque, de alguna forma logró que su Blade lanzara al Black Dranzer contra la montaña de hielo.

Pero solo lo detuvo momentáneamente, rompiendo la montaña salió del otro lado… podía notarse que del blade de la chica surgía una poderosa energía. Kai notaba el dominio que la chica ejercía sobre el Black Dranzer, repentinamente algo pasó… algo inexplicable, como un presentimiento… y el temor de Kai se hizo realidad, el poder del Black Dranzer estaba fuera de control, por muy fuerte que fuera Kramellia nunca podría controlarlo completamente…

— ¿Tienes miedo? Ahhh…

— ¡No entiendes! El poder del Black Dranzer está fuera de tus límites—le gritó Kai— debes detenerlo ahora o ya podrás controlarlo.

—¡Me temo que sí, puedo Kai! —dijo Kramellia— ¡¡¡Ahora Black Dranzer… DESTRÚYELO!!!.

Pero a la chica no le importaban las advertencias, estaba determinada a vencerlo "_a cualquier costo_", su mirada repentinamente cambió y pudo notarse en ella una luz de locura, mientras ordenaba al Black Dranzer atacar nuevamente. Horrorizados sus amigos observaron como Kai se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y su respiración se volvía angustiosa, y en instantes cayó de rodillas… intentaron levantarse, pero Kai se dio cuenta:

— ¡Aléjense! — alcanzó a gritarles, antes de sentir nuevamente el choque de ambos fénix.

— ¡KAI! — gritó angustiada Naomee.

— Te tengo— dijo sonriendo la otra chica—Boris quedará satisfecho musitó.

* * *

Ya casi termina... maña (bueno después el último capítulo). 


	22. Chapter 22 “Black Cat”

**Capítulo 22**

"**Black Cat"**

**°°°**

Kai reconocía haber perdido la calma al ver a su abuelo, fue gracias a sus amigos que había recuperado cierto equilibrio. Había tomado una decisión… sabía que sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo si les contaba… así decidió su plan de batalla, modificándolo según las circunstancias, ahora se enfrentaba a una situación grave que nuevamente abría las puestas de su oscuro pasado… Pero era necesario recordarlo y usarlo…

Naomee tuvo miedo y miraba con terror a Kai que estaba en el suelo… cada embestida que recibía su blade lo debilitaba más. Lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, de alguna forma entendió que Kai estaba en peligro, pero era un riesgo que voluntariamente había tomado…

—No te rindas… estoy contigo — le gritó.

Por su parte Kramellia se sentía perturbada… desde que volvió a ver a Kai había notado el cambio de niño a adolescente, ahora lo encontraba convertido en un joven muy atractivo, no podía negar que la había impresionado. Sin embargo, al verlo ese día en la cena no había podido resistir la tentación de acercarse… se había repetido que era gana de molestarlo, pero al verlo junto a esa chica rubia… no pudo mostrarse indiferente, le gustaba y sintió envidia. Estaba disgustada con el idiota de Gustaf, que hubiera dejado fuera a esa rubia… porque ella deseba hacerlo. Sin embargo, una visita (desagradable por cierto) le recordó el motivo de estar ahí… para derrotar a Kai. Boris había sido directo: debía derrotar a Kai, costara lo que costara.

Pero Kai no estaba vencido… se levantó y sacó algo de su pantalón… un objeto que solamente Kramellia pudo ver… atemorizándola.

— Veo que lo recuerdas… —dijo muy quedo.

Repentinamente el Fénix rojo se llenó de una extraña energía que Dizzy fue incapaz de identificar… se oyó un rugido y una luz negra se proyectó detrás de Dranzer, la imagen de un gato negro de fuego rodeó a Kai, como protegiéndole y luego saltó hacia dentro de Dranzer.

— No entiendo de donde salió esa energía, no es de Dranzer, pero se ajusta como si fueran conocidos… es casi una fusión— dijo Kenny.

— ¿No lo identificas? — le interrogó Witz con una sonrisa— te presento el poder de Black Cat.

— ¿Cómo conseguiría Kai ese poder? – preguntó Ray

— Es el poder de su viejo Blade de madera— explicó Witz.

— Pero no lo traía consigo cuando salimos de Japón— protestó Max

— Fuimos a buscarlo a su casa en Rusia—dijo Witz.

— ¿Estás diciendo que fuiste con Kai hasta San Petersburgo y regresaron?—preguntó un sorprendido Ray.

— No tuve elección…, Kai me encontró en el aeropuerto y cuando quiere algo suele ser muy convincente.

— ¿Por qué lo acompañaste? — preguntó Max

— Porque se lo debía… bueno todavía se lo debo… —y al verlos sonrió enigmático— es otra historia, por lo menos ahora no me golpeará cada vez que me vea— dijo bromeando

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora apareciste¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Ray.

— Eh… pues descansando¡Oye no soy de hierro! Estaba rendido… prácticamente Kai me arrastró hasta mi hotel. ¿No te lo dijo¿Les contó… o no?—preguntó extrañado.

— Deberías recordar o saber que Kai nunca, pero nunca da explicaciones—aclaró Max.

Entonces Witz les explicó que antes de lastimarse se encontró con Kai y le confesó el plan de su hermana… que sin duda iba a utilizar a sus amigos para obligarlo a enfrentarse a ella. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, además de estar preocupado por ella. Así que lo buscó y le contó. Mientras trataba de convencer a su hermana, pero no pudo. Pelearon… y después de un encuentro se lastimó, entonces prefirió regresar a su casa. Fue una sorpresa ver a Kai en el aeropuerto y no tuvo más remedio que acompañarle y aclarar algunas cosas pendientes entre ellos.

— Entonces cuando habló con Tala lo sabía… sabía que había un Black Dranzer— comentó Tyson.

— Pero si fueras más aplicado te hubieras dado cuenta—empezó Naomee

—Oye… yo… no sabía, y Tala no me dijo nada… además te recuer…

— ¿Qué opina tu hermana? Porque debe estar molesta que le ayudaras y acompañaras — le interrogó Max, interrumpiendo para evitar que Tyson y Naomee discutieran.

— Le da igual, no acepta que está en un error ni sabe en lo qué se está metida— contestó con desconsuelo— su deseo de vengarse por la destrucción de su blade puede más y las malas compañías la han llevado a eso, intenté apartarla pero no pude… al parecer la influencia de Boris es mayor… creo que ese tipo quiere que Kai regrese a su equipo.

—¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!!!! — dijeron al unísono.

— Ahora entiendo— dijo Tyson— eso era lo que insinuaba Kurt sobre "los planes especiales que tenían para su primito", debemos detenerlo y avisarle de Boris.

—Temo que Kai no esté de acuerdo sobre detener el encuentro y… él sabe que Boris está detrás de esto, se lo dije. —confesó.

— JA JA JA¿Qué les parece? otra sorpresita de Kai—murmuró Ray— ¿Saben? Ya me están cargando sus secretitos, no sé si me agrada que se preocupe tanto— dijo con inquina.

De alguna forma todos estaban de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaban que se arriesgaba mucho… ahora entendieron la presencia del abuelo, ya encajaba el derrumbe emocional de Kai y ese extraño cansancio quedaba explicado, porque por más que se hubiera desvelado o practicado era sencillamente exagerado.

Kai sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad para detener el poder del Black Dranzer y aceptó el riesgo. Invocando el poder de ambos Blades el que estaba en su mano y el que luchaba en la arena de juego, concentró el poder de ambos. Ahora o Nunca pensó.

— ¡Combinación de dos fuegos! — gritó mientras su blade embestía al de Kramellia.

Una llamarada de fuego negro se combinó con el rojo de su Dranzer y atacando de arriba se estrelló contra el Black Dranzer. El Blade de la chica estalló en mil pedazos… pero un crujido en su mano indicó que otro blade se cuarteó provocando que de su mano brotaran hilos de sangre. Kramellia no podría creer lo sucedido, despacio se le acercó para hablarle.

—Contéstame—dijo Kramellia.

— ¿Qué?? — musitó muy cansado

— ¿Como lo lograste?…. ¿Cómo pudiste usar el poder de ambos blades¿Cómo pudiste vencer al Black Dranzer?

— Fui entrenado para eso— dijo sonriendo con tristeza antes de caer de rodillas.

A.J. Toper tardó en reaccionar y declarar ganadores a los BrakeBlades-Revolution. El torneo había terminado y nuevamente eran campeones. Y, sin saberlo muchas personas habían presenciado una pelea cuyo premio era el control de una vida.

Por su parte el abuelo de Kai y Boris abandonaron molestos la competencia… cada uno había sido derrotado… por ahora dijeron para sí.

Witz acudió en auxilio de su hermana, quien con desconsuelo observó como los amigos de Kai lo rodeaban, vio con qué cuidado y ternura la chica rubia ayudaba a Kai a levantarse, así, silenciosamente abandonó el estadio junto a su hermano.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Naomee

— Si, ayúdame a levantarme— le pidió y así lo hizo.

— ¡Estás herido! — se afligió la chica al ver la sangre que brotaba de su mano y ver el extraño blade de madera, ahora cuarteado.

De alguna manera Kai olvidó su herida y solamente sintió el dolor haber perdido su Blade tan especial.

—Descuida — le consoló Kenny al darse cuenta del gesto— solo está cuarteado, pero la bestia bit está ilesa.

— Será necesario examinar de cerca esa bestia— dijo Dizzy.

— Silencio, no seas inoportuna — le reprendió Kenny.

Mientras le ayudaban a bajar y vendaban su mano los de asistencia médica… A.J. anunciaba la entrega de la copa a los campeones del torneo.

— Tyson, será mejor que vayas a recibirla—murmuró con cierto esfuerzo Kai.

—Pero…— objetó preocupado.

—Vamos, sirve para algo— le contestó, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recuperaba.

¡¡¡GANARON!!! Tyson jubiloso como solo él podía, recibía del presidente de la organización asiática una copa más que los declaraba campeones. Kenny y Max le acompañaban. Solamente Ray y Naomee (sea dicho para contrariedad de Kai) le escoltaron de regreso al hotel. Dentro de dos días regresarían a Japón.

FIN

de la primera parte

* * *

Bueno mis estimados lectores y muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta parte… en especial porque me salió mas largo de lo que originalmente pretendía.

Debo confesar que le quité una parte al final... esperen antes que me maten o envíen una crítica explosiva…. hay una buena razón "Buena" recalco:

Quedaría más largo si no lo hacía.

Me dio la pauta para iniciar otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras Kai batallaba con el Black Cat.

Ya están adelantados algunos capítulos de otra historia "¿Quién eres?". Digamos que es una especie de continuación.

ACLARO: los subiré poco a poco. Paciencia conmigo ¿si?.

Saludos a todos, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
